La Figura Misteriosa
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: ¿Recuerdan aquella extraña persona que salvo a Mikey, en aquel accidente? Pues ella a vuelto y ahora sera parte de la vida de las tortugas. Se conocerán, no solo su pasado, sino que también que tiene que ver con los krang y con destructor...Aquí esta la secuela que les prometí de "Un pequeño (gran) problema". Solo denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Mica: ^_^ Holisss, he vuelto y les traigo la secuela que les dije. También están conmigo nuestros queridos protagonistas. Saluden chicos**

**Leo: Hola Mica, gracias por habernos invitado.**

**Mikey: ¡Si, por fin sabremos el nombre del personaje de Mica! (salta emocionado por todos lados)**

**Mica: Eso y que descubrirán su pasado**

**Donnie: -_- Por lo menos no nos quedaremos con la intriga…(mira a Mikey) Dilo tu Mikey**

**Mikey: Ok ^_^ Gracias a todas las personas que pidieron la secuela TT-TT La curiosidad nos mataba a todos.**

**Raph: ¬_¬ Habla por ustedes cabeza de chorlito. Si yo fui el que evito que ustedes se abalancen sobre Mica…(mira a Mica) Hablando de eso, me debes dos favores Mica**

**Mica: -_-U Tenia que acordarse de eso (pensó) Si, lo sé Raph y no te preocupes, que en algún momento me los pedirás…Ahora se un buen amigo y da la advertencia porfa**

**Raph: No (se cruza de brazos)**

**Mica: Te voy a…**

**Leo: Tranquila (le pone una mano en el hombro y sonríe) Yo lo hago**

**Mica: Gracias Leo**

**Leo: Nosotros no pertenecemos a Mica sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Los 5: ¡Disfruten el fic!**

* * *

_Habían pasado un mes desde que sucedió el accidente de Mikey. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad o tan normal como es posible para nuestros protagonistas: Mikey seguía haciéndoles bromas a sus hermanos, Donnie seguía haciendo sus experimentos, Leo y Raph seguían paliando entre ellos. Pero había una cosa que si había cambiado: las misiones ¿Qué había cambiado? Pues que cada vez que estaban en problemas, una figura misteriosa llegaba de la nada y los salvaba._

_-Lo hizo otra vez- comento Leo de la nada. El y sus hermanos estaban sentados sobre uno de los techos de los muchos edificios de New York, habían ido ahí después de una misión y ahora estaban descansando._

_-Es cierto pero me encantaría saber el ¿Por qué lo hace?- dijo pensativo Donnie. Leo suspiro y se levanto._

_-Mejor vamos a casa y hablemos con el Maestro Splinter, quizá el pueda darnos un consejo- dijo Leo. Sus hermanos asintieron y se levantaron._

_-¡A que llego primero a casa!- reto disimuladamente Mikey. Raph gruño y sonrió confiado._

_-¡Venga ya, enano! ¡Que el ultimo que llega, es una tortuga podrida!- en cuanto Raph dijo esto, él y Mikey salieron corriendo. Leo negó con la cabeza, resignado y divertido._

_-Vamos Donnie, tenemos que alcanzarlos- dijo Leo y ambos empezaron a correr para poder alcanzar a sus hermanos. Después de unos momentos, llegaron a la guarida, donde Splinter los esperaba sentado en la sala._

_-Hola hijos míos, ¿Cómo les fue?- saludo a sus hijos con una leve sonrisa. Sus hijos hicieron una leve reverencia y se fueron a sentar al lado de su padre._

_-Muy bien, sensei…-pausa-…lo hizo otra vez- informo Leo una vez que se sentó._

_-¿La figura misteriosa apareció otra vez?- pregunto Splinter, su hijo asintió. –Jeje, tranquilo hijo mío, no creo que esa figura misteriosa sea de los malos…mejor vayamos a dormir, que mañana nos espera un nuevo día-_

_-Hai sensei- dijeron al mismo tiempo para después hacer una reverencia e irse cada uno a su propio cuarto._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_-¡Buen día familia!- exclamo Miguel Ángel entrando a la cocina._

_-Hola hermano- le devolvieron el saludo sus hermanos al unisonó. Mikey busco algo de comer y una vez que lo encontró, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y empezó a comer. Después de haber desayunado, se fueron al dojo y empezaron a hacer sus ejercicios de siempre. Una vez que terminaron, se fueron a sentar a la sala y cada uno estaba en su burbuja: Mikey leyendo historietas, Raph golpeando al pobre muñeco de práctica, Donnie en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos y Leo mirando su programa favorito. En eso, el programa de Leo fue interrumpido._

_-¡Oye! ¡Lo cortaron en la mejor parte!- se quejo Leo. Raph no pudo resistirse a reírse de su hermano mayor. -¡No te rías!-_

_-Jajajaja- se seguía riendo Raph. En eso, April y Casey entran a la guarida y se quedaron viendo como el líder intentaba que su hermano se callara._

_-Hola chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?- saludo April, llamando así la atención de las tortugas._

_-Hola April- saludaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. April se acerco y se sentó en el sillón._

_-Tengo algo que decirles chicos- hablo seria April. Las tortugas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, sentándose todos en el sillón alrededor de la chica. Casey también se acerco._

_-¿Qué pasa April? ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupado Donnie._

_-No, no pasó nada…pero tengo información para ustedes- les dijo ella con una sonrisa, Casey se rio entre dientes. Leo, Donnie, Raph y Mikey suspiraron de alivio. –Jajaja, lo siento chicos. Fue idea de Casey, el quería que los asustara poniéndome seria, jajaja- ella respiro profundo, como para sacarse la risa y miro a sus amigos. -Pues ayer en la tarde abrieron un laboratorio nuevo-_

_-Ho sí, yo lo vi ayer en la tele- comento Donnie, pensativo._

_-¿Y eso que tiene?- pregunto de manera brusca y curiosa Raph._

_-Jejeje, piensa Raph: ¿Quiénes podrían tener beneficio de ese laboratorio?- le contesto la chica. Los chicos se quedaron pensando, hasta que después de unos segundos, se les vino una idea._

_-Baxter Stockman- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo._

_-Exacto- respondió April con una sonrisa. Leo se puso serio y miro a sus hermanos._

_-Vamos a detenerlos ¿verdad?- pregunto divertido Raph. Leo sonrió y asintió. -¡Sí! ¡Vamos a patear traseros esta noche!- dijo Raph, causando que sus amigos y hermanos se rieran._

_Más tarde, en la noche. Nuestros protagonistas saltaban de techo en techo, hasta que se detuvieron cuando llegaron a su destino._

_-¿Ese es Donnie?- pregunto Leo mirando a su hermano, quien asintió y tomo sus binoculares._

_-¿Pero qué…?- hablo Donnie mirando a través de los binoculares. Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados._

_-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunto Mikey acercándose a Donnie al igual que Raph y Leo._

_-Tienes que ver esto Leo- fue lo único que dijo Donnie pasándole los binoculares al líder, quien los agarro y miro a través. Por un momento Leo alejó los binoculares de su cara y parpadeo sorprendido, para después volver a acercar aquel objeto a su cara y mirar a través nuevamente. Lo que vio, lo dejo sorprendido: sobre el techo de aquel laboratorio nuevo estaban Cara de pez y Perrera con un montón de footbots, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que Perrera tenía atrapada con una de sus manos a una persona._

_-Tienen un rehén- dijo Leo serio, alejando el binocular de su cara. Raph le arrebato los binoculares a su hermano y miro a través del objeto. Después de unos segundos, alejó el objeto de su cara y mascullo entre dientes._

_-Demonios ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Raph, después de unos segundos. Leo lo miro._

_-Vamos a impedir que roben algo de ese laboratorio y evitaremos que lastimen al humano- respondió el líder empezando a caminar. Sus hermanos se miraron entre si y lo siguieron._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¡Suéltame, maldita excusa de perro!- grito forcejeando (y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados) la "rehén". Una chica de cabello negro, ondulado y atado en una cola baja; ropas negras, también con una bandana negra (sus ojos se veían como cuando las tortugas estaban enojados o estaban luchando, de color blanco y sin verse las pupilas) y extrañamente con colmillos (un poco más grande y más filoso que el de los humanos). -¡Suéltame te dije!-_

_-¡Cállate niña!- dijo ya arto Perrera apretando un poco a la chica que tenía en su mano, quien gimió de dolor y dejo de forcejear._

_-Demonios, sino me voy ahora ellos llegaran- pensó, con la mirada baja, la "rehén". En eso, en frente de ellos, aparecieron las tortugas ninja. –Y hablando de los reyes de roma…mierda- pensó._

_-¡Suelta a la chica, Perrera!- ordeno Leo desenvainando sus katanas. Perrera y Cara de pez sonrieron torcidamente._

_-Si la quieren…- Perrera apretó nuevamente el agarre y ella volvió a gemir de dolor. -…vengan por ella- dijo de manera maligna el perro gigante._

_-¡Footbots ataquen!- ordeno Cara de pez y enseguida los footbots obedecieron, corriendo hacia las tortugas._

* * *

**Mica: Y aquí lo dejare jejeje y en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que va a pasar**

**Mikey: Awww yo quería saber que iba a pasar TT-TT**

**Donnie: Tranquilo hermano, seguro que en el próximo capitulo sabrás que va a pasar**

**Mikey: Ok ^_^**

**Leo: Jejeje bueno, creo que nos veremos en el próximo capítulo…si es que estamos invitados**

**Mica: Pero eso ni se pregunta ¡por supuesto que están invitados!...¿quieren jugar play?**

**Los 4: Claro ^_^**

**Mica: Ok pero antes me despido. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes. También criticas buenas y/o malas. Nos vemos gente (se siente y prende la play)**

**Los 4: Adiós. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (se sientan al lado de Mica y empiezan a jugar play)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mica: Hola gente, aquí está el segundo capítulo que les prometí.**

**Raph: Si…por fin ¬_¬**

**Mica: TT-TT no critiques, es que no tenía ni tiempo ni donde escribir.**

**Leo: -_-U venga chicos, tranquilos. No pasa nada**

**Donnie: Te recomiendo Leo, que no te metas en eso jejeje.**

**Mikey: Donnie tiene razón ¿Por qué mejor no leemos lo que escribió Mica? **

**Leo: Creo que tienes razón Mikey. Vamos a leer esto. (Entre los tres se pusieron a leer)**

**Mica: ¡Eres un tonto y un criticón!**

**Raph: ¡No, no lo soy! ¡¿Por qué mejor no le prestas atención a tus lectores y me dejas en paz?! (Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado)**

**Mica: (suspira) Ok. TMNT no me pertenece, sino que es de la cadena de Nickelodeon…Me vengare de ti Raph, recuerda que yo tengo el control ahora (Raph suda frio)**

**Raph: Mierda O_OU…**

**Mica: Disfruten la historia ^_^**

* * *

_-¡Genial! ¡BOOYAKASHA!- exclamo Mikey empezando a girar sus Nunchakus y abalanzándose hacia los ninjas, al igual que sus hermanos. Después de unos minutos, nuestros protagonistas habían acabado con todos los footbots y tan solo quedaban de pie ellos, Cara de pez y Perrera._

_-Suéltala- ordeno nuevamente Leo. Perrera sonrió de manera diabólica._

_-Ya lo escuchaste perro gigante- dijo con tono sarcástico la "rehén"._

_-Jejeje, si tu lo dices- y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Perrera había lanzado hacia arriba a la "rehén" y él, junto a Cara de pez, salieron corriendo._

_-Raph, tu y Mikey vayan tras Perrera y Cara de pez- ordeno el líder. Raph y Mikey asintieron y empezaron a correr, persiguiendo a los "raritos". -Donnie- el mencionado asintió, alegándose un poco y entrelazando sus manos (como si le estuviera por hacer un escalón con las manos). -¿Listo hermano?-_

_-Listo- contesto asintiendo el genio. El líder corrió y, con la ayuda de un impulso de parte de su hermano, salto. Mientras la "rehén" empezaba a caer y cerró los ojos fuertemente, lista para llegar al piso en cualquier momento. Pero a mitad de camino, sintió que alguien la cargaba, posando una de sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella y la otra bajo las rodillas (al "estilo princesa"). –Tranquila, estas bien- le hablo suavemente Leo, una vez que sus pies tocaron el techo del edificio. Ella abrió lentamente lo ojos y miro a su salvador. Leo pensó que se asustaría pero para su sorpresa, ella sonrió._

_-Arigato- le agradeció mientras que el la bajaba y los pies de ella tocaban el piso. Pero, casi al instante, sintió un dolor en la zona del abdomen y un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de ella, sosteniéndose la parte adolorida._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Leo, colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de ella._

_-No es nada, tranquilo. Solo…me duele un poco el abdomen- respondió ella, enderezándose e ignorando el dolor. En eso, ven que Donnie se les estaba acercando._

_-Leo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el genio una vez que estuvo cerca de su hermano, quien le sonrió con cariño._

_-Tranquilo hermano, estoy bien- le respondió con dulzura el "hermano mayor". La chica miro hacia un lado y vio que los otros dos hermanos estaban luchando contra el perro gigante y el pescado con patas._

_-Oigan…- hablo ella, llamando así la atención de ambas tortugas. -…creo que sus hermanos necesitan ayuda- señalo hacia aquella dirección._

_-Tienes razón- miro a su hermano el genio. –Vamos Donnie- ordeno empezando a correr hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Donnie, después de decir un leve "Hai", siguió a su hermano. Ella sonrió divertida y los siguió, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¡Venga ya, sushi con patas!- exclamo Raph después de esquivar un golpe de aquellas patas robóticas. La tortuga de rojo empezaba a cansarse._

_-¡Quédate quieto!- dijo ya harto Cara de pez sin dejar de lanzar golpes hacia la tortuga, hasta que le pudo pegar y dejo a Raph en el piso tirado de espaldas. –Di tus últimas palabras, tortuga- dijo poniendo uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de Raph._

_-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!- se escucho que alguien gritaba para después golpear a Cara de pez y derrumbarlo, dejándolo lejos de Raph. Había sido Leo quien lo había salvado._

_-Gracias, hermano- dijo Raph mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Leo._

_-No hay porque- respondió el líder._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-Jeje- rió de forma maléfica Perrera. Tenía aprisionado a Mikey entre su mano y la pared (estaban en un edificio bajito y al lado había uno más alto). Donnie estaba parado atrás de ellos, escondido entre las sombras analizando la situación y cuando estaba por atacar, alguien le gano de antemano. La figura que le gano, golpeo fuertemente a Perrera en la cabeza, haciendo que suelte a Mikey y se atontara un poco, lo cual Donnie aprovecho y salió de las sombras. Giro un poco si bastón Bo para luego golpear al perro gigante y entre él y la "figura misteriosa" siguieron atacando a Perrera, hasta que llegaron al borde del edificio y antes de que Perrera pudiera reaccionar, ya había caído por el borde de aquel edificio. Donnie se dio vuelta rápidamente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lado de su hermanito._

_-¿Estás bien, Mikey?- pregunto preocupado Donnie. Mikey asintió, frotándose la cabeza con una de sus manos. Ambos se pararon y miraron a la "figura misteriosa", quien recién se estaba dando la vuelta hacia ellos. –Muchas gracias- Donnie sonrío._

_-No hay porque- respondió la "figura misteriosa" encogiéndose de hombros. Se acerco a donde estaban ambas tortugas y señalo a Mikey. –Te recomiendo que revises a tu hermano, huelo a sangre desde legos y viene de él- Donnie, después de escuchar eso, miro a su hermano y empezó a examinarlo, hasta que vio un corte algo profundo en uno de los brazos de Mikey._

_-¡Mikey! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!- le reclamo enojado y muy preocupado Donnie. Mikey sonrió nervioso. En eso, escucharon un ruido que provenía de donde antes había caído Perrera._

_-Mejor nos vamos, antes de que vuelva- dijo la "figura misteriosa" empezando a caminar, pero se notaba que algo le dolía._

_-¿Estas herida?- pregunto Donnie, después de recoger una de las armas de su hermanito y acercándose rápidamente a la chica._

_-Tranquilo. Lo mejor es ir al techo del laboratorio, que ahí cures a tu hermano y que después busques a los otros dos- le dijo sin dejar de caminar. Donnie y Mikey se miraron entre ellos y después la siguieron. Después de unos minutos llegaron, Kim se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda contra un aire acondicionado y suspiro, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su abdomen. Mientras tanto, Donnie revisaba el brazo de su hermanito y este le seguía repitiendo que no era nada. Después de vendar la herida de Mikey (con vendas que les dio la "misteriosa figura") la tortuga de naranja se sentó al lado de la chica._

_-Mikey, tu te quedaras aquí, mientras yo me iré a buscar a Leo y a Raph- ordeno Donnie, Mikey asintió y así, la tortuga de violeta salió corriendo. -¡Volveré en un rato!- Mikey y la chica miraron a la tortuga alegarse hasta que desapareció de sus vistas. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¡Me duele todo!- se quejo Raph. Habían logrado vencer a Cara de Pez y ahora ambos estaban yendo a buscar a sus hermanos. Leo negó levemente, divertido._

_-¡Chicos!- escucharon que alguien gritaba y cuando miraron hacia la dirección de aquel grito, ven a su hermano Donnie corriendo hacia ellos._

_-¿Donnie? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado Leo, una vez que el genio estuvo a su lado y recobraba un poco el aliento._

_-Nada, solo vine a buscarlos para ir a casa- respondió Donnie. Leo y Raph miraron hacia ambos lados, buscando a su hermanito._

_-¿Y Mikey?- pregunto extrañado el líder._

_-Está en el techo del laboratorio esperándonos, esta con la chica que tu rescataste- le respondió Donnie, se notaba que estaba apurado. Los tres hermanos empezaron a correr, sin decir nada y apurándose para poder llegar lo más rápido que puedan con su hermanito._

_Mientras tanto, Mikey y la "figura misteriosa" aun estaban sentados, en silencio total. La tortuga de naranja, sin gustarle aquel silencio, se decidió a hablar primero._

_-Oye...- llamo la tortuga. La chica lo miro atenta, esperando a que hablara. Desde ahí, Mikey ya no sabía que decir. -emm...¿cómo te llamas?- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente._

_-No puedo decirte niño- fue lo único que le respondió ella. Por alguna razón, Mikey sintió un extraño deja vu._

_-¡Oye! ¡Que tengo 15! ¡No soy un niño!- le reprocho con un puchero infantil. Ella lo miro y sonrío divertida._

_-Yo también tengo 15- le respondió con diversión. Mikey estaba por responderle pero justo en ese momento, un disparo paso en frente de sus ojos y este se choco contra el aire (donde ambos estaban apoyados). Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de donde previno aquel disparo y ahí se encontraron con varios robots de los Kraang. –Ho, por favor. Primero los raritos y ahora ellos ¿enserio?- pensó con fastidio la chica, mientras que ambos se levantaba lentamente. Mikey saco sus Nunchakus y empezó a girarlos, listo para defenderse o atacar._

_- Kraang atrapen al sujeto conocido como tortuga y al sujeto conocido como…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una estrella ninja se le incrusto en la frente y exploto al instante, cortesía de la "figura misteriosa"_

_-Menos charla y más acción- fue lo único que dijo ella antes de lanzarse al ataque. Mikey sonrío divertido e hizo lo mismo que ella, se lanzo a la batalla. Se proseguían mutuamente, hasta que unos de los kraangs saco un bastón que tenia corriente eléctrica en uno de los lados (como los que aparecen en el capitulo donde aparece por primera vez Cabeza de Piel). La chica estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que no se dio cuenta, pero de un momento a otro, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Ella gimió de dolor y cayo inconsciente en el piso._

_-¡Mikey!- se escucho que alguien gritaba. La tortuga de naranja volteo la mirada, hacia el origen del grito, y su mirada se encontró con sus hermanos._

_-Chic-…- su frase se corto al sentir una descarga, gimió de dolor, para luego caer al piso._

_-¡Hermano!- fue lo último que escucho Mikey, antes de caer inconsciente._

* * *

**Mikey: TT-TT ¿Por qué yo siempre salgo herido?**

**Leo: Tranquilo hermano, que de seguro te ira mejor en el próximo capitulo**

**Mikey: TT_TT Eso espero**

**Mica: Oigan chicos, ¿leyeron la historia "El fantasma"?**

**Donnie: No que yo me acuerde (se va caminando hacia el computador, lo prende y se pone a leer)**

**Leo: Mica…¿Y Raph? (Mica sonríe maléficamente)**

**Mica: Está cumpliendo un castigo. Bueno, nos veremos en otra historia. Los quiero y saludo a todas las personas que comentan o ponen favorito**

**Raph: ¡AYUDENME! ¡SAQUENME ESTO DE ENCIMA, POR FAVOR! (grita aterrado, viendo como una cucaracha se le subía por la perna) ¡MICA! (ella aparece, mata a la cucaracha y es abrazada por Raph) ¡Gracias! TT-TT**

**Mica: De nada…tranquilo no te hará nada (se lo lleva a donde están los demás)**

**Nota de Mica: Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mica: Konichiwa mis queridos lectores, he vuelto con el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Leo: Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu inspiración Mica**

**Mica: -_- Si, digamos que ella andaba de paseo**

**Raph: Igual que tu dignidad ¬_¬**

**Mica: Sabes que puedo hacer aparecer muchas cucarachas y hacer que se te suban ¿verdad? U¬_¬**

**Raph: ¡NO! Digo…he…sigue tranquila (se ciento y empieza a maldecir su suerte)**

**Mica: Oigan, ¿Dónde están Mikey y Donnie? (mirando hacia todos lados)**

**Leo: No lo sé. No te preocupes de seguro ya van a llegar**

**Mica: Si tú lo dices. Muy bien, disfruten de este capítulo ^_^**

**Leo: Y recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon ^_^**

**Los dos: Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

_-Mikey…despierta- el escuchaba una voz que se oía distante. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso, solo podía ver una mancha verde con ¿azul? Esforzó un poco más la vista y en cuanto lo logro, se encontró con el rostro de su hermano Leo._

_-¿Leo?- la tortuga de naranja se sentó lentamente y miro a su alrededor. Estaban en la base Kraang, encerrados en un tubo de cristal y lo peor, el aire de afuera estaba contaminado. -¿Q-que paso?-_

_-Nos electrocutaron a todos y quedamos inconscientes. De seguro ellos nos trajeron aquí- contesto Donnie mirando a su hermano. –Tenemos que salir de aquí e ir con nuestro maestro-_

_-Lo sé, Donnie- le respondió Leo, mientras él y Mikey se levantaban._

_-Oigan ¿y la chica?- pregunto confundido la tortuga de naranja, mirando hacia todos lados._

_-Atrás tuyo, genio- le dijo Raph con sarcasmo. Mikey se volteo y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el piso, mirando hacia fuera y abrazando sus piernas. Ella lo miro un momento para después levantarse lentamente y acercarse a ellos._

_-Digo yo, no es mejor salir de este tubo y romper una ventana- dijo con ironía la chica. Estaba cansada y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento es en poder descansar. Donnie se acerco al vidrio y lo analizo con la mirada._

_-¿Quién te pidió opinión, niña?- pregunto con brusquedad Raph. Ella frunció el seño y se acerco amenazante a la tortuga de rojo._

_-Escucha me bien, rojito. Conozco mejor este lugar de lo que parece. Así que tienes dos opciones: o cooperas o te jodes- le dijo ella con mirada amenazante._

_-¡No me digas rojito, niñata! ¡Y no me importa lo que tu digas, así que porque no mej-…!- fue callado porque una mano le tapo la boca._

_-Calladito te ves más bonito, Raph- le dijo Donnie, quien era el dueño de la mano que no le permitía a la tortuga de rojo hablar. Leo se acerco a la chica._

_-¿Sabes en que piso estamos?- pregunto serio._

_-Estamos en el primer piso del edificio. Son once pisos hacia abajo. Kraangs en cada uno de los pisos- respondió ella y antes de que Leo pudiera decir algo, ella continuo. –Tenemos dos salida: la puerta principal y el drenaje-_

_-Creo que tendremos que ir por el drenaje. De seguro que la puerta principal estará llena de kraangs- comento pensativo Leo. Raph, después de lograr zafarse del agarre de su hermano, se acerco a ambos._

_-¡¿Le haremos caso a una desconocida?!- le reclamo enojado Raph._

_-Si es para salir de aquí y llegar a casa, si- le contesto el líder para luego mirar a sus otros dos hermanos. –Haremos lo de la última vez- ambos asintieron pero antes de que Mikey se escondiera en su caparazón, la chica se les adelanto._

_-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo ella con una sonrisa, se acerco al vidrio y levanto un puño. –Respiren profundo, chicos- los chicos respiraron profundo y aguantaron la respiración. Ella hizo igual y estampo su puño contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo sin problemas. En seguida los chicos salieron de ahí y los kraangs, al ver que sus prisioneros escapaban, empezaron a atacar. Ella miro la ventana (que estaba en lo alto), agarro lo primero que encontró (a uno de esos kraangs que flotan en su mini-naves) y lo tiro contra la ventana, rompiéndola en el acto. Después de que el aire contaminado se fue, los cinco respiraron felices._

_-¡BOOYAKASHA!- exclamo Mikey golpeando a varios kraangs con sus Nunchakus. Siguieron peleando, pero parresia que entre más batallaban, mas aparecían. De la nada, se vieron juntos y rodeados._

_-¿Y ahora que hacemos, intrépido?- pregunto Raph. Pero Leo no pudo responder…_

_-Sosténganse, chicos- digo ella, levantando el puño para luego estamparlo contra el piso; este empezó a temblar, se rompió y los cinco terminaron cayendo al segundo piso._

_-Pudiste habernos avisado, niña- dijo Raph saliendo de entre los escombros, se sacudió un poco el polvo y se fue a ayudar a sus hermanos. Una vez que todos salieron de entre los escombros, empezaron a correr por el pasillo, se escuchaba que los Kraangs venían desde atrás._

_-¿Por dónde vamos?- pregunto Leo, sin dejar de correr, mirando cómo podía a la chica._

_-Tenemos que llegar al último piso, ahí está la tapa para el drenaje. Pero sigo creyendo que es mejor que vallamos por la puerta principal- respondió ella. Después de unos minutos, vieron el asesor. Como pudieron, abrieron las puertas y se deslizaron por el cable._

_Momentos después:_

_-¡Lo logramos! ¡Libertad!- exclamo Mikey feliz. Habían logrado salir del edificio de los kraangs, los habían perseguido un rato pero lograron perderlos y ahora, estaban descansando sobre un techo de algún edificio. La chica suspiro y se acostó en el piso, le dolía un montón el abdomen. No pudo evitar cerrar levemente los ojos, de la nada se sentía muy cansada._

_-Mejor vamos a casa, antes de que preocupemos al maestro- dijo Leo, empezando a caminar. Los demás lo estaban siguiendo, menos Donnie. El se acerco a la chica y se arrodillo en frente de ella. Leo se dio cuente de que el genio no lo seguía. -¿Donnie?- se dio vuelta y se acerco a su hermano, acuclillándose al lado de él. -¿Qué pasa, hermano?-_

_-Esta inconsciente- fue lo único que dijo Donnie. Leo miro a la chica y era cierto, ella estaba inconsciente. Leo se quedo mirando a la chica por un momento, después a sus hermanos (que también se habían acercado y arrodillado alrededor de ella) y así sucesivamente._

_Momentos después:_

_-No puedo creer que hagas esto- comento Raph, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de caminar. Después de pensarlo bien, Leo había decidido traer a la chica con ellos, no solo para poder curarla sino también para sacarle información. Y así es como terminaron, estando en el drenaje yendo hacia la guarida y Leo cargando a la chica._

_-No te quejes que ella, quieras o no aceptarlo, nos salvo el caparazón- dijo con diversión Leo. Raph, en respuesta, gruño. Después de unos segundos, por fin habían llegado a la guarida y leo dejo a la chica en el laboratorio con Donnie. Mikey fue con ellos._

_-¿Cómo les fue, hijos míos?- pregunto el Maestro Splinter, acercándose a dos de sus hijos (Raph y Leo). El había visto que uno de sus hijos entró con una chica, no iba a preguntar nada…todavía._

_-Digamos que…bien, sensei- contesto Leo, sentándose en el sillón. Raph se sentó a su lado. Splinter estaba por decir algo pero gusto en ese instante, apareció Mikey con una venda en el brazo. Splinter vio eso, pero tampoco pregunto nada. No es que fuera un mal padre (y maestro) pero sentía que sus hijos estaban muy cansados como para hablar. Ya mañana sabría que paso. Justo en ese momento, Donnie se unió a ellos._

_-Mejor vallan a dormir, hijos míos. Buenas noches- dijo Splinter. Sus cuatro hijos, después de decir "hai sensei", se fueron cada uno a la cama y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo. Muchos más tarde, como para las 6:00 a.m, la chica despertaba totalmente desorientada. Ella se sentó de golpe._

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- miro hacia todos lados, intentando saber donde estaba. Se levanto lentamente. Olio un poco el ambiente, abrió los ojos sorprendida. –E-estoy en la casa de las tortugas- pensó. Sin poder evitarlo, se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. –Genial, simplemente genial ¿Cómo termine aquí? – pensó, para luego suspirar. Vio que había un cinturón arriba de la mesa, puso una de sus manos en su cadera y se dio cuenta de que ese era su cinturón. Se acerco, lo agarro y lo puso en su lugar. –Muy bien, solo a buscar mi mochila y listo, me podre ir- empezó a caminar y salió de donde estaba (el laboratorio de Donnie). Se tenso al ver la luz de la cocina estaba prendida. -Demonios- pensó, para después ocultarse detrás del sillón. Se asomo levemente y vio como una rata gigante salía de la cocina, con una taza en mano. La rata estaba caminando hacia lo que parresia ser su habitación pero, por alguna razón, detuvo su recorrido._

_-Puedes salir de allí- hablo la rata, le estaba dando la espalda al sillón. Ella, algo desconfiada, salió lentamente. Una vez que ella salió, la rata se volteo y la miro fijamente. -¿Pensabas irte?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa. Ella lo miro fijamente, sabía que él no era malo._

_-N-no, c-claro que no- intento mentir, pero al estar nerviosa, no le salió muy bien. –Gomen, Splinter-sama- se disculpo, haciendo una leve reverencia. Lo hacía por haber mentido muy mal. La rata rio levemente._

_-No te preocupes- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia ella, se detuvo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. -¿Quieres acompañarme con una taza de té?- le ofreció con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió, asintiendo. Momentos después, Donnie, Leo y Mikey se despertaron._

_-Konichiwa, Leo- saludo Donnie cuando salió de su habitación. Leo sonrió._

_-Konichiwa, Donnie- le devolvió el saludo. En eso, vieron como su hermanito salía de su habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos sabían que esa sonrisa, era muy mala señal._

_-¡Konichiwa, hermanos!- saludo con entusiasmo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-Konichiwa, Mikey- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Mikey, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, no lo hagas- le suplió Donnie. Mikey se lo pensó mejor y sonrío, asintiendo. –Gracias…Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ver a mi paciente- dicho esto, se fue rumbo al laboratorio. Leo y Mikey se miraron entre sí._

_-Mikey…- lo llamo Leo, el mencionado lo miro. -…¿quieres despertar tu a Raph?- el líder sabia que la tortuga de rojo se enojaría, pero Mikey era rápido y no se dejaría alcanzar._

_-¡¿Enserio?!- Leo asintió con una sonrisa. Mikey sonrío enormemente y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, el le correspondió. -¡Gracias, Leo!- soltó a su hermano y salió corriendo, rumbo a la habitación de Raph. Leo negó lentamente, divertido y se fue a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno._

_Unos minutos después:_

_-¡No está!- dijo Donnie, entrando a la cocina. Leo lo miro. -¡La chica no está! ¡Ni ella ni su cinturón!-_

_-Tranquilo Donnie- se levanto de la silla y se acerco a su hermano, tomándolo de los hombros. –Su mochila todavía está aquí, así que no creo que se haya ido- dicho esto, por la puerta de la cocina entro Splinter acompañado de la chica. Donnie suspiro y Leo le palmeo levemente el caparazón._

_-Konichiwa, sensei- saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Su maestro sonrío._

_-Konichiwa, hijos míos- les devolvió el salido. Ella no dijo, sino que miro hacia la puerta, había escuchado algo._

_-¡MIKEY!- se escucho un grito desde la sala. Justo en ese momento, entraba a la cocina Mikey gritando y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin saber porque, Mikey se escondió detrás de la chica, buscando protección. -¡VOY A MATARTE!- grito furioso Raph entrando a la cocina, estaba bañado en ¿talco? La chica ahogo una carcajada. Raph se acerco amenazante a donde estaban Mikey y la chica._

_-¿Tú hiciste eso?- pregunto divertida, mirando por sobre su hombro al menos de los hermanos. Él asintió, con una sonrisa. –Eres bueno- la sonrisa de Mikey se agrando. La chica miro a la tortuga furiosa. –Te ves bien, rojito- dijo divertida para luego soltar una leve carcajada. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_-¡VOY A MATARLOS A AMBOS!- dicho esto, se lanzo al ataque de sus presas. Pero la chica reacciono antes y agarro la mano de Mikey, esquivo a la tortuga furiosa y salió corriendo hacia la sala, arrastrando a Mikey. -¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, COBARDES!- Raph de inmediato salió detrás de sus presas, dispuesto a alcanzarlos. Leo y Donnie fueron tras ellos, dispuestos a detener a su hermano furioso. Splinter simplemente sonrío levemente. Después de que Raph se tranquilizara (sin haber podido agarrar a sus presas) y de haber desayunado, se reunieron en el dojo._

_-¿Responderás a nuestras preguntas?- pregunto serio Leo, rompiendo el silencio. Ella lo pensó bien, quizá ellos merecían una respuesta…o por lo menos algunas de ellas._

_-Está bien, pero algunas no podre responder- les respondió ella. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar a la chica. Donnie tenía una curiosidad muy grande._

_-¿Qué tienes que ver con los kraangs y con Destructor?- pregunto curioso Donnie. La chica se tenso ante esa pregunta._

_-E-eso no p-puedo responderles- digo ella, desviando la vista hacia un lado._

_-¿Por qué nos has estado asechando?- pregunto esta vez Leo._

_-¡Hey! ¡No los asechaba!- dijo ofendida para después cruzarse de brazos. –Solo diré que los protegía, en otras palabras: aparecía solo en situaciones en donde veía que realmente me necesitaban- término por responder._

_-¿Por qué hay preguntas que no quieres responder?- pregunto malhumorado Raph._

_-Porque hay cosas que todavía no les puedo decir, rojito- respondió ella, Raph gruño. Mikey salto en su lugar, le tocaba a él preguntar._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con curiosidad e ilusión el pequeño Mikey. Ella rio suavemente, ya sabía que el menor le preguntaría eso._

_-Mi nombre es Mistery- le respondió la chica. El Maestro Splinter decidió preguntar el ahora._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, joven Mistery?- pregunto la rata. La chica lo pensó bien._

_-No lo sé. Perrera y Cara de pez destruyeron mi hogar, así que ya no tengo a donde ir- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. –Muy bien…- estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, después los bajo y puso una de sus manos en su cintura. -…ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Creo que me iré- empezó a caminar. Padres e hijos se miraron entre sí. Ella estaba por salir pero algo le impidió el paso: un bastón Bo, una katana, un Nunchakus y extrañamente, un sai. -¿Pero qué…?-_

_-Te puedes quedar…- hablo Leo, sin mover su katana._

_-…Pero al más mínimo intento de traición…- hablo esta vez Donnie._

_-…lo pagaras muy caro- termino de hablar Raph. Ella sonrió y asintió. Ellos, al ver eso, quitaron sus armas de la puerta._

_-Pensé que no te agradaba- comento entre divertida y curiosa ella a Raph, quien se encogió de hombros._

_-No me agradas, pero quiera o no aceptarlo…- desvió levemente la vista. -…nos salvaste muchas veces y te debemos mucho-_

_-No te arrepentirás- miro a los demás. –Ninguno de ustedes se arrepentirá- término de hablar ella._

_-Eso esperamos- le respondió Leo con una leve sonrisa._

_-¡Ven!- hablo Mikey adelantándose y agarrando la mano de ella, arrastrándola hacia la sala. -¡Vamos a jugar!- ella se rio y asintió, siguiendo al menor. Leo negó levemente, divertido._

_-Vamos Donnie…- hablo el líder empezando a caminar, el genio lo siguió. –…vamos a ver donde se va a quedar Mistery- Donnie asintió. Raph simplemente gruño y se fue. Splinter, que había estado presente en todo momento pero no dijo nada, sonrió y salió del dojo para ir a ayudar a sus hijos._

* * *

**Raph: ¡HAAAA! ¡AUXILIO! (corre despavorido por todos lados)**

**Leo: ¿Qué le paso? O_o**

**Mica: Creo que esto tiene que ver con la cucaracha que tiene en el hombro O_O**

**Mikey: jajajaja XD**

**Donnie: No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para que te ayude en esta broma Mikey -/-**

**Mica: Bueno, me despido que nosotros vamos a ayudar a Raph. Nos leemos en otra historia. Adiosito! (Sale corriendo)**

**Leo, Donnie y Mikey: ¡Adiós!**

**Mikey: jajajajaja XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mica: Konichiwa mis queridos lectores. Estoy de vuelta ^_^ y conmigo están nuestros queridos protagonistas**

**Los 4: Konichiwa**

**Mica: Pues bien, estamos en el cuarto capítulo…¡No puedo creer que haya llegado tan legos!**

**Leo: Me alegro por vos Mica ^_^**

**Raph: Tu pero yo no (se cruza de brazos y mira para el otro lado)**

**Mica: ¡Mikey, puedes traerlas! (entra Mikey con una pecera llena de cucarachas)**

**Raph: ¡NO, ESO SI QUE NO! (sale corriendo despavorido)**

**Mikey: Buena broma, Mica XD (sacude la pecera llena de cucarachas falsas y la deja en el piso)**

**Mica: Gracias Mikey (chocan la manos) Muy bien, les dejo que lean el capitulo**

**Donnie: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena de Nickelodeon**

**Los 4 (menos Raph): ¡Disfruten el capitulo! **

* * *

_Ese día era un día normal en el hogar de las tortugas, cada uno estaba ocupado en una actividad distinta: Mikey estaba jugando en su consola, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, Leo estaba meditando y Raph estaba entrenando con Mistery. Raph está decidido en vencer a Mistery, aunque fuera un entrenamiento, y probar su hombría, en un movimiento le tira un golpe frontal pero ella lo esquiva tirándose a un lado, pero era lo que Raph quería, la toma de la banda y la tira al suelo, ella sonrió divertida y de un rápido movimiento, barrio la piernas de la tortuga y este término tirado en el piso. Ella se paro y lo miro desde arriba, con una sonrisa de victoria total. Pero quedo desconcertada al ver la enorme sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de Raph, hasta que noto que su banda estaba en el suelo_

_-Valla, valla…- dijo Raph burlonamente mientras iba en busca de la máscara, Mistery entro en pánico y se tapo el rostro desesperadamente, y antes de que Raph llegara a su banda, se la arrebato._

_-Si le dices a alguien esto…- dijo Mistery, y sus ojos reflejaron tanta seriedad y frialdad que Raph se puso tenso. –…te mueres…- dicho esto, se puso rápidamente la máscara en su lugar. De un momento a otro, Raph se encontraba tirado en el piso. Ella lo miro un minuto y después salió del dojo. En cuanto entro a la sala, vio a Mikey sentado en el piso, frente al televisor y jugando videojuegos, sonrió divertida. La venganza sería muy dulce. Momentos después, en la hora de la cena. Estaban todos cenando en silencio total, Raph y Mistery se miraban mutuamente, uno con diversión y la otra de manera asesina. –Vamos Mistery, en cuanto termine la cena, irán a patrullar y le partirás el caparazón si es que habla- se dijo a sí misma. Después de haber terminado la cena llego la hora de patrullar. Todos estaban saltando de techo en techo, Mikey iba haciendo sus típicas bromas y Mistery se reía, hasta que se detuvieron y observaron el lugar, justo en ese momento pasaban un grupo de personas, entre ellas había una chica muy linda y Raph no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a Mistery._

_-¡Hey lindura, que fuerte estas!- grito Raph, todos se sobresaltaron escondiéndose. Mistery, que no se esperaba eso, quedo sola mientras los demás se ocultaban._

_-¡Shhhhhhh, somos ninjas Raph! Los ninjas debemos ser silenciosos- le regaño Leo, Donnie y Mikey solo reían. En ese momento llego Mistery muy molesta._

_-¡¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso?!- exclamo Mistery, todos se la quedaron mirando en silencio, la verdad no hubo una razón._

_-¿Qué, te da celos no ser tan linda como ella?- dijo de repente, para sorpresa de todos, Raph. Mistery quedo echa un tomate._

_-Te voy a matar- fue lo único que dijo ella, para después intentar lanzarse sobre Raph. Leo, al ver esa acción, agarro a la chica, deteniéndola e impidiendo cumplir su propósito._

_-Tranquila- dijo Leo, sin soltar a la chica. Ella suspiro y dejo de forcejear. El líder la soltó. –Nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno. Si pasa algo, solo llamen- Mistery asintió, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar._

_-¡Yo voy con ella!- fue lo único que dijo Mikey para después correr hasta alcanzar a la chica. Una vez que el estuvo a su lado, ambos empezaron a correr y/o saltar de techo en techo. Leo y Donnie miraron a Raph buscando respuestas, pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a correr (por el lado contrario por donde se fueron Mistery y Mikey), los hermanos se miraron entre sí para después seguir a su hermano. Mientras tanto, con Mikey y Mistery, estos siguieron un buen rato, hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio. Mistery respiro profundo, para después estampar su puño contra un muro que tenía cerca. Mikey se le quedo mirando pero no dijo nada. En eso, se escucharon ruidos provenientes desde el edificio de enfrente. Ambos se miraron entre ellos para después asomarse al borde del edificio, para ver que sucedía. En el lugar de enfrente salían footninjas y junto a ellos, estaba Perrera._

_-¿Por qué últimamente ataca este pulguiento tan seguido?- pregunto Mistery en voz alta._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Mikey, mirando a la chica. Ella sonrío divertida._

_-Pues podemos detenerlos nosotros o llamar a tus hermanos y esperar a que ellos vengan, mientras que ellos escapan- respondió entre verdad e ironía. Ella miro a Mikey. –Te concedo el "poder" de decidir- Mikey sonrió y sus ojos brillaron._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-Vamos, apúrense. Que el Maestro Destructor quiere eso para ayer- ordenaba Perrera, mientras que los footbots llevaban y traían tecnología y la ponían en un camión. En eso, uno de los ninjas cayo y en cuanto quedo en el piso, dejo ver un par de estrellas ninja incrustadas en la cabeza. Perrera volteo la mirada para ver a Mikey y a Mistery parados en el techo del edificio (donde ellos estaban robando)._

_-¡Hola pulguiento!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, con una gran sonrisa y en tono de burla y diversión. Perrera gruño y los footninjas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a subir al edificio. Ella se puso en posición de defensa y Mikey empezó a girar sus Nunchakus, ambos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y…_

_-¡BOOYAKASHA!- se lanzaron al ataque._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-¿Dónde estarán?- pregunto por decima vez Leo. Hace unos momentos que estaban en el punto de reunión y gracias a unos minutos que no aparecía su hermanito, el líder ya se estaba desesperando._

_-Tranquilo Leo, que de seguro ya están viniendo- intento calmarlo Donnie. Raph simplemente se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos. En eso, dos figuras salieron de entre las sombras y dejaron ver a Mikey y a Mistery. Se veían sucios, como si hubieran estado en una pelea._

_- Gomen, Leonardo-san. Es que nos encontramos con Perrera y un par de ninjas robando- fue lo único que dijo Mistery, mientras se acercaba a los chicos. Mikey asintió y se acerco a sus hermanos. Leo se sintió algo incomodo, nunca le habían llamado "Leonardo-san". Pero antes de que el pueda decir algo, alguien se le adelanto…_

_-¿Desde cuándo tanto respeto, niña?- pregunto con ironía Raph. Ella se encogió de hombros para después mirar a Mikey._

_-Vamos Miguel-san, te juego una carrera- le dijo ella con diversión. El frunció levemente el seño de manera infantil._

_-¡No me llames así! ¡Llámame Mikey!- le reprocho con diversión. Ella rio y asintió. -¡Y acepto tu desafío, vamos haya!- así, ambos empezaron a correr y/o saltar por los techos. Leo suspiro, al parecer ella se parecía un poco a su hermanito._

_-Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlos- dijo Leo con una sonrisa. Donnie y Raph asintieron. Los tres se echaron a correr, con la intención de alcanzar a Mistery y a Mikey. En cuanto llegaron, se ducharon y cada uno se fue a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente, como cualquier día, se levantaron temprano para entrenar y después para desayunar._

_-¡Desayuno listo, chicos!- anuncio Mikey. Sus hermanos aparecieron casi al instante y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar. Mikey sirvió el desayuno de cada uno para después sentarse y empezar a comer él. Después de desayunar, cada uno hizo lo que quiso. Mistery vio que Leo iba hacia el dojo._

_-Leonardo-san, ¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto con curiosidad ella, una vez que lo alcanzo en la puerta del dojo._

_-Voy a meditar, ¿quieres acompañarme?- pregunto Leo, con una leve sonrisa. Ella sintió, hace mucho que no meditaba. Estaban por entrar al dojo pero…_

_-Mistery…- la llamo Donnie. Ella se volteo para mirarlo a la cara. -…cuando termines ahí, te necesito en mi laboratorio- ella sintió. Un vez que estuvieron en el dojo, ambos se pusieron en posición de loto (uno al lado del otro). Leo cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, poniendo la mente en blanco. Ella hizo lo mismo pero al cerrar los ojos, diferentes imágenes de sus recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. –Gha…- gimió levemente al recordar las heridas. No podía evitarlo. Leo abrió los ojos de la nada, sentía un aura muy triste en ese momento. Miro a su acompañante, se notaba que estaba muy tensa._

_-Mistery- la llamo, pero ella no contesto. Ella gimió levemente. Leo se levanto y se arrodillo en frente de ella, agarrándola por los hombros y le empezó a sacudir un poco. –Vamos Mistery, reacciona- ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a todos lados, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Leo. –Tranquila, no pasa nada- le dijo suavemente. Ella respiro profundo, intentando tranquilizarse. Leo estaba por preguntar qué había pasado pero justo en ese momento, Donnie entro al dojo._

_-Perdón si los molesto pero…- Donnie les quedo mirando. -…¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto extrañado._

_-No interrumpiste nada, hermano- le respondió Leo, separándose de ella y se levanto. Le extendió una mano a ella, quien la acepto y la ayudo a levantarse. -¿Qué pasa, Donnie?- pregunto Leo, una vez que ella se levanto y se soltaron._

_-Nada, solo que necesito a Mistery para hacerle el chequeo médico- respondió Donnie. Mistery ladeo levemente la cabeza, confundida._

_-¿Chequeo médico?- Leo y Donnie la miraron sorprendidos._

_-¿Nunca te hiciste un chequeo médico?- pregunto sorprendido Donnie._

_-Pues…- ella se puso a pensar un momento. -…creo que el ultimo que me hice fue cuando tenía 3 años- ambos hermanos no podían estar más sorprendidos. -Creo- volvió a repetir. Donnie le tendió una mano. Ella, algo extrañada, la agarro. El genio empezó a caminar, arrastrando a la chica con él. Leo suspiro y los siguió, rumbo al laboratorio._

_-Siéntate ahí, por favor- dijo Donnie, señalándole a la chica la camilla que había ahí. Ella asintió sentándose en donde le habían dicho, dejando las piernas colgando por el borde y balanceando las piernas, mirando hacia todos lados. Leo simplemente se sentó en una silla que había ahí._

_Momentos después:_

_-Listo- dijo Donnie, con una sonrisa. Ella, feliz de haber terminado, se levanto de la camilla. –Te puedes ir si quieres Mistery-_

_-Arigato, Donatello-san- hizo una leve reverencia y se fue del laboratorio. Leo y Donnie la siguieron, esa tarde Donnie no tenía muchas ganas de estar encerrado en su laboratorio. Mistery y Mikey se sonrieron mutuamente._

_-¡MIKEY!- se escucho el grito. De la cocina salía una tortuga llena de pintura roja. Mistery y Mikey se carcajearon, para después echarse a correr, con el "rojito" atrás de ellos, listo para matarlos a ambos en cuanto los alcance. -¡AMBOS ESTARAN MUERTOS CUADO LOS ALCANZE!-_

* * *

**Mica: Aquí estamos de vuelta, mi gente bella. Les quería decir un par de cosas:**

**Mikey: La 1ª es que me encanta hacerle bromas a Raph XD**

**Mica: Y la 2ª es que pondré un par de aventuras, eso es para el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, si se preguntan donde están Leo, Donnie y Raph, pues ellos están intentando que Raphael deje de gritar**

**Mikey: Jajaja XD**

**Raph: ¡AYUDENME, SAQUENMELAS DE ENCIMA! (corre despavorido, con un montón de cucarachas falsas encima)**

**Leo: ¡SI QUIERES QUE TE LAS SAQUEMOS, QUEDATE QUIETO! (son dejar de correr)**

**Donnie: ¡VAMOS RAPH, DETENTE Y TE LAS SACAMOS! (Raph deja de correr y sus hermanos empiezan a sacarle las cucarachas)**

**Mikey: ¿Está bien? (se acerco a su hermano)**

**Leo: Creo que si**

**Raph: ¡GRACIAS! (abraza al hermano que tiene más cerca, a Mikey)**

**Donnie: Creo que nos despedimos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Leo: Y recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, también criticas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos en otro capitulo**

**Mica: Gracias chicos ^_^ Nos leemos otro día, chauches**

**Mikey: Adiosito gente bonita ^_^ (sigue siendo abrazado por Raph)**

**Raph: Adiós TT-TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro capítulo XD**

**Mikey: Hoy tenemos una sorpresa :D**

**Leo: Pues hoy tenemos una invitada**

**Raph: No les seguiré el rollo ¬_¬**

**Donnie: No seas un amargado, hermano**

**Mica: Nuestra invitada es: ****AikaSakuraTMNT. Que me pidió muy amablemente que la agregue a esta historia**** ^_^ Por cierto, les dejo que lean el capitulo**

**Leo: Recuerden que no les pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Mikey y Donnie: Disfruten el fic :D**

**Raph: XP No diré absolutamente nada **

* * *

_Mistery y Mikey estaban jugando videojuegos, sentados en el piso. Ambos estaban muy concentrados. En eso, la nariz de Mistery capto un aroma. Ella le puso pausa al juego un momento y se concentro más en el aroma._

_-¿Qué pasa, Mistery?- pregunto extrañado Mikey, mirando a su amiga (que estaba sentada a su lado)._

_-Huelo algo- respondió ella. De la nada, por la puerta de la guarida, entraron April y Casey hablando entre ellos._

_-Hola chicos- saludo April con una sonrisa. Donnie, casi al instante de escuchar esa voz, salió rápidamente del laboratorio._

_-Hola April- saludo con una sonrisa de enamorado total, para después poner cara de "como si nada" y mirar a l chico que acompañaba a April. –Hola Casey…¡Raph, llego tu amigo de boca de cueva!- Casey frunció el seño, enojado por el apodo._

_-¡April!- exclamo feliz Mikey, corriendo hacia su amiga y abrazándola._

_-Hola Mikey- le saludo ella, correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa. Leo y Raph salieron del dojo y fueron a saludar a su amiga. Ella soltó a Mikey y les sonrió. –Hola-_

_-Hola April- le devolvieron el saludo al mismo tiempo. Mistery se levanto lentamente y miro atentamente a la pelirroja, esa chica se le hacía muy familiar. April, al sentirse observada, miro hacia donde estaba Mistery y se topo con la mirada de ella, quien al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta, desvió la vista. Las tortugas siguieron la mirada de su amiga y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Mistery._

_-Ho, lo siento April- Leo sonrió nervioso. Se acerco a Mistery y le tendió la mano. Ella, suspirando, acepto la mano y se levanto, Leo la llevo hasta donde estaban los demás. –April, ella es Mistery- les presento el líder. Ambas se miraron entre ellas un momento, después sonrieron y estrecharon las manos, después se separaron. –Y Mistery el es Casey- ella miro al chico un momento para después sonreír. El chico se le quedo mirando, extrañado._

_-Pelirroja, dijiste que tenias que decirles algo a los chicos- le hablo Casey, mirando a su amiga. Ella sonrió, algo nerviosa._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado Donnie._

_-Pues…¿recuerdan aquella robot que estaba en mi escuela y era de los Kraangs?- las tortugas asintieron. –Bueno, Jejeje, está de vuelta en mi escuela- April se tapo los oídos, Mistery hizo lo mismo y Casey no sabía el por qué las chicas hacían eso._

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las cuatro tortugas. Ahora sí, Casey sabia el por qué las chicas hicieron eso. Ellas se destaparon los oídos y miraron a sus amigos. -¡No te dejaremos ir más!- fue lo único que pudieron decir tres de las tortugas, ya que Mikey se quedo callado, extrañamente pensativo._

_-No puedo faltar a la escuela, chicos. Y menos en época de examen- les respondió divertida la pelirroja._

_-¿Por qué Mistery no va con April a la escuela y evita que le pase algo?- hablo de la nada Mikey. Todos se le quedaron viendo._

_-No puedo creer que diga esto pero…Mikey puede tener razón- hablo Donnie, pensativo. Leo asintió, entre convencido y no tanto. Miro a sus amigas._

_-¿Qué dicen ustedes, chicas? ¿Aceptan?- pregunto mirando a las chicas._

_-Por mí, no hay problema- respondió April, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa._

_-Hace mucho que no estoy en la superficie de día- pensó Mistery. Leo la miro, atento a la respuesta de ella. –Acepto…- miro a Leo y después a April. -…iré contigo a la escuela mañana- amabas chocaron las manos. Donnie, de la nada, se levanto y se fue a su laboratorio. Después de unos segundos, volvió y se puso enfrente de Mistery, le tendió una mano y en ella había un objeto._

_-Tómalo- dijo Donnie con una sonrisa. Ella miro el objeto por un momento, parresia ser un celular pero con forma de un caparazón (¿ya saben que es? XD). Algo insegura, lo agarro. –Ya tiene el número de todos. Solo tienes que llamarnos y apareceremos…También tiene un rastreados y un par de cosas más- le informo. Mistery, como cualquier curioso, se puso a toquetear todo el celu. Mientras tanto, Raph, como siempre, no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a Mistery._

_-Yo creo que, aunque intentes, no quedaras bien intentando parecer normal- dijo Raph, con burla. Mistery lo miro y gruño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_-Vamos, Mistery. Que llegamos tarde- dijo April, golpeando levemente la puerta de la habitación de la chica. April se había levantado más temprano de lo normal y había ido directamente a la guarida. En cuanto llego, sus amigos tortugas la recibieron ya despiertos._

_-¡Ya voy!- dijo Mistery saliendo de su habitación. Realmente se veía algo diferente: bermudas negras, zapatillas negras, una remera básica negra y una arriba, que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, blanca; su cabello atado en una cola al costado baja y con sus rulitos bien armados. Ya no tenía su máscara, sino que ahora tenía unos anteojos, que dejaban ver unos ojos marrones, y sus colmillos no se veían. –Sinceramente, este no es mi estilo- puso una de sus manos en su cintura y espero un comentario._

_-¿Pero como hiciste con tus…?- pregunto Raph, señalando sus propios ojos._

_-Lentes de contacto- respondió con simpleza. Sus hermanos se extrañaron, ¿Cómo sabia su hermano como eran los ojos de esa chica?_

_-¿Y con estos…?- Donnie señalo sus propios dientes._

_-Jeje, un truco que aprendí con el tiempo- respondió ella. Mikey se le acerco y levanto una mano. Mistery sonrió levemente. Ambos chocaron las manos y se sonrieron mutuamente. –Vamos, April. Antes de que se te haga tarde- agarro la muñeca de la pelirroja y empezó a caminar, arrastrando a la chica, hacia la salida. -¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Nos vemos!- desaparecieron._

_-Espero que les vaya bien- pensaron los cuatros._

_Momentos después, cuando todos los alumnos se fueron, Mistery y April quedaron encerradas en la escuela. Se dieron vuelta lentamente y se encontraron con una mujer bien fea (XD). Mistery miro a April, como si estuviera preguntando "¿es ella?". April asintió. Mistery sonrió y se trono los nudillos._

_-Objetivo: April O'Neil- hablo el robot. Estiro los brazos y sus codos se doblaron y dejaron ver unos cañones de misiles._

_-Genial- hablo con sarcasmo Mistery. El robot, en ese momento, les lanzo unos misiles; los cuales Mistery, agarrando a April, los esquivo sin problemas. Mistery sonrío y se lanzo al ataque, después de haber soltado a April, mostrando los colmillos. Mostro las garras y empezó a lanzarle zarpazos, logro arrancarle varias partes de la piel. Pero, en un momento determinado, la mujer robot logro golpearle una mejilla, haciendo que la cara de ella se ladee al costado y que sus anteojos salieron volando. April se tapo la boca con ambas manos y tan rápido como pudo, saco su T-Phone y llamo a las tortugas. Sabía que ellos no podían salir de día pero había prometido que llamaría si pasaba algo. Mistery quedo con la cara ladeada hacia un costado, un enorme raspón se podía ver en una de sus mejillas._

_-Con que…con esa estamos ¿he?- Mistery empezó a girar la cabeza, lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se paso levemente el puño por la mejilla golpeada, como si estuviera limpiando. –Pues bien…- abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando ver unos ojos marrones con aspecto felino (ya que con el golpe, hasta los lentes de contacto se salieron). -…vamos haya- se movió tan rápido, que la mujer robot no pudo ni reaccionar: se acerco rápidamente, agarro la muñeca del robot y, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, le atravesó el pecho con una de sus manos (tenia las garras). En cuanto el robot cayó al piso, soltó la muñeca de la mujer robot y este cayo por completo. April se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a Mistery. –Estoy bien, no es nada. Me han pasado cosas peores- dijo ella restándole importancia, al ver que la pelirroja intentaba ver su mejilla._

_-Dios…- miro el daño de la mejilla de su amiga, tenía un leve corte pero de este salía un poco de sangre, deslizándose por la mejilla de Mistery como si fuera una lagrima. –Mejor vamos a la guarida, te desinfectare eso y te pondré una bolsa de hielo- pero en cuanto April dijo esto, su celular sonó. Lo saco y lo miro, el identificador de llamadas decía: Aika. Lo atendió rápidamente. –Hola Aika…Si, se que te dije que nos encontraríamos después de la escuela pero…Escúchame un minuto, tengo una amiga conmigo y esta lastimada…¿vendrás a buscarme? Pero…Esta bien, nos vemos- cortó la llamada, guardo su celular y miro a su amiga. Mistery se sintió mareada y termino sentándose en el piso. April suspiro y se arrodillo a su lado. -¿Estás bien?- le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Si…excelente- sin darse cuenta, Mistery respondió con sarcasmo. –Creo que lo mejor sería que me valla con los chicos y tú con tu amiga…ya después nos encontraremos haya- se levanto como pudo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, April se levanto y la siguió. Una vez afuera, Mistery se toco levemente la mejilla lastimada y en cuanto miro sus dedos, vio sangre. –Con razón el olor a sangre- pensó. Vio que April se posaba a su lado. En eso, unachica de mediana estatura, con cabello azabache que le llega hasta mitad de las piernas (es muy largo), lo lleva atado en una cola alta y de ojos grises profundos con tres piercings en el pómulo derecho. –Su olor y su aura me parecen muy familiares- pensó Mistery, mirando disimuladamente a la chica._

_-April…- llamo aquella chica. Mistery, al recordar sus ojos, desvió la vista y oculto lo mejor que pudo sus ojos._

_-Hola Aika- saludo algo nerviosa la pelirroja. Miro a Mistery y se acerco a ella, tendiéndole unos anteojos negros. Ella los acepto y se los puso._

_-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Aika, su tono de voz era frio y calculador._

_-Alguien que no te importa y que protegió a tu amiga- pensó Mistery, tuvo la tentación de decírselo pero se calló._

_-Una amiga mía- respondió April. Aika se le quedo mirando y asintió._

_-April…yo me voy, nos vemos después- hablo Mistery, con la esperanza de poder irse._

_-¡Ho, eso sí que no!- April se puso en frente de su amiga y puso sus manos en su cintura, se parecía a una madre en ese momento. -¡Tu vendrás conmigo, te curare eso de la mejilla y ahí si puedes irte!- le ordeno ella. Mistery sabía que podía más bien ignorarla e irse, pero recordó lo que le había prometido a las tortugas: que no se alegaría ni dejaría que algo le pase a April. Suspiro rendida y asintió. Aika, que se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, se les quedo viendo._

_-Vamos, mi casa está más cerca- fue lo único que dijo Aika, para después empezar a caminar. Mistery y April se miraron entre ellas, para después seguir a la chica._

_Momentos después:_

_-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Mistery al sentir que April dejaba de tocarle la mejilla, la pelirroja asintió. April, después de haber llegado a la casa de su amiga Aika y que esta le diera un botiquín de emergencia, hizo que Mistery se sentara y empezó a curar su mejilla._

_-Ahora solo necesitas hielo para bajar un poco la hinchazón- dijo April guardando las cosas en el botiquín._

_-No es…- se calló de golpe al sentir algo frio en su mejilla, jadeo levemente por la sorpresa. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con Aika, quien le había puesto una bolsa de tela con hielo en la mejilla y aun lo sostenía. Aika desvió levemente la vista y Mistery agarro la bolsa de tela. Aika la soltó. –Arigato…- susurro Mistery, mirando hacia abajo. Aika asintió como respuesta._

_-¿Y tu familia Aika?- pregunto April, como para empezar una conversación._

_-Mi padre está trabajando, mi hermano esta en el centro y mi prima en el jardín, dentro de un rato tengo que ir a buscarla- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. En eso, el celular de Mistery sonó y ella lo atendió._

_-¿Konichiwa?- hablo. En eso, separo de golpe el celular de su oreja._

_-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE EN UNA PELEA SIN SER NECESARIO?!- se escucho que alguien grito a través del parlante del celu. Aika levanto una ceja curiosa y April se pego en la frente con la palma de su mano. Mistery, al ver que no le iban a volver a gritar, acerco nuevamente el celu a su oreja._

_-Tranquilo, que no ha sido mi culpa, yo no lo empecé- inatento convencer al que estaba del otro lado. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿con cuál de los hermanos estaba hablando?_

_-¡No me interesa si lo empezaste tu o-…!- se escucho que alguien más agarraba._

_-Perdón por eso Mistery, fue Raph- esa voz sí que reconoció al ínstate, era Leo._

_-No te preocupes Leonardo-san, no me molesto- se paro y fue hasta el balcón de la casa. Hablo un buen rato ahí, hasta que colgó y volvió a dentro, casi tirándose en una silla._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto April, mirando a su amiga._

_-Quieren que vuelva a casa…ahora- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Quiénes quieren que vuelvas?- pregunto Aika, aunque su tono frio y calculador no cambio._

_-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir- pensó con pesadez Mistery. –Mis hermanos, tengo 4- respondió ella. Ella se levanto y respiro profundo. –Bueno, yo me voy antes que me llamen de nuevo y quieran matarme- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Yo me voy a buscara a mi prima…¿vienes conmigo, April?- pregunto Aika, mirando a la pelirroja. Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Perdón, pero voy a acompañarla a ella hasta su casa. Le dejo allí y vuelvo, ¿sí?- contesto April. Aika asintió y Mistery, pues ella se puso una de sus manos en la cabeza, de la nada le dolía la cabeza._

_-Un placer conocerte…- comenzó a decir Aika, Mistery sonrió levemente y tuvo que inventarse un nombre._

_-Cat- completo Mistery, una gran nombre inventado. –Digo lo mismo, Aika-san- amabas se miraron unos momentos, después estrecharon la manos. –Nos veremos otro día y en otra ocasión- después de salir de la casa de Aika, April y Mistery se fueron a un callejón obscuro y se metieron a las alcantarillas. –Me duele la cabeza- dijo de la nada Mistery. April la miro._

_-Tranquila, ya casi llegamos- le dijo April. Después de unos minutos, habían llegado. –Hola chicos, ya llegamos- en seguida, las tortugas estaban junto a ellas. Mistery se había atado su colita baja nuevamente, se había sacado los lentes de contacto y se había puesto su banda negra nuevamente._

_-¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupado Donnie, acercándose a ellas y mirándolas._

_-Yo si…gracias a Mistery- respondió April. Leo se acerco a Mistery y vio la mejilla de ella (tenía una gasa pegada con cinta)._

_-No es nada, me han pasado cosas peores- respondió Mistery, encogiéndose de hombros. April miro el reloj de su muñeca y suspiro._

_-Me tengo que ir, chicos. Volveré más tarde- dijo April, empezando a caminar._

_-Está bien, April. Solo ten cuidado y vuelve pronto- le dijo Donnie. En cuanto la pelirroja se fue, se concentraron en Mistery._

_Momentos después:_

_-Que estoy bien, no necesitan preocuparse- dijo por decima vez, Mistery. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, al lado suyo estaba Donnie (estaban sentados de tal manera, que estaban frente a frente). Mikey estaba sentado en el piso, mientras que Leo y Raph estaban parados y de brazos cruzados. Donnie retiro le gasa, en la mejilla de ella solo se notaba el raspón, ya que el corte había desaparecido._

_-Impresionante- Donnie miro la gasa que tenía en la mano, este tenía un poco de sangre. –Te regeneras rápidamente- dijo él, mientras se levantaba._

_-Jejeje- sonrío nerviosa._

_Después de eso:_

_-Oye, Mistery…- hablo de la nada Mikey. Ella lo miro, esperando a que el hable. -… ¿quieres que te presente a un amigo mío?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- respondió Mistery, con una sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron de donde estaban y se acercaron a Leo, quien estaba sentado en frente de la tele, viendo su programa favorito, que justo en ese momento se corto y pusieron el "espacio publicitario"._

_-Oye Leo…- llamo el menor. El líder, al escucharlo, se volteo hacia su hermanito._

_-¿Qué pasa, Mikey?- pregunto con suavidad, Leo._

_-¿Puedo llevar a Mistery para que conozca a Cabeza de piel?- pregunto en menor, sus ojos brillaron. Lo siguiente que paso, hizo que Mistery tuviera que cubrirse la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada ¿Qué paso? Pues con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, los ojos de Leo se abrieron como platos y se levanto de golpe; Donnie, que estaba en su laboratorio, apareció y sus ojos estaban igual que los de su líder; y Raph, que estaba en el dojo, también apareció y sus ojos estaban igual que los de sus hermanos. Mikey, que se había volteado hacia sus hermanos de violeta y rojo, esta ultimo aprovecho para agarrarlo de las muñecas (no tan fuerte). De un momento a otro, Mikey se vio rodeado por sus hermanos._

_-¡NO!- fue la respuesta de parte de los tres hermanos. Mikey parpadeo levemente, mientras que Mistery todavía se tapaba la boca para no reírse._

_-¿Pero, por qué?- pregunto Mikey, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche._

_-Porque no, Mikey. No iras tu solo con el- respondió Raph, quien no le había soltado todavía._

_-Perdón que te contradiga, rojito…- hablo Mistery, como para hacerse notar. -…no irá solo, yo iré con el- Leo se lo pensó bien y termino suspirando._

_-Está bien…- acepto el líder, para después mirar a su amiga. -…solo, cuida a nuestro hermanito- pidió Leo._

_-Está bien, lo cuidare bien- respondió ella. Raph, sin convencerse del todo, soltó a su hermanito. El menor, feliz de la vida, se puso a saltar totalmente emocionado._

_-¡Vamos!- Mikey agarro a su amiga y se echo a correr. Leo, Donnie y Raph se miraron entre ellos, para después suspirar._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Mikey: ¡Sí! ¡Mi amigo Cabeza de piel aparecerá en la historia!**

**Donnie: O_O ¡Protegeré mi cabeza! (se cubre la cabeza con sus brazos)**

**Leo: -_-U Tranquilo hermano, que no creo que te vaya a agarrar la cabeza esta vez (le palmea el caparazón)**

**Mica: O tal vez si (con cara de maldad pura)**

**Donnie: ¡Mica! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! O_O**

**Mica: Tranquilo Donnie, estaba jugando (Donnie suspira de alivio) Oigan y ¿Mikey?**

**Mikey: ¡BOYAKASHA! (aparece de la nada) ¡Nos vemos, gente bonita!**

**Raph: Nos vemos en otro capítulo, bla bla bla…Recuerden que mica acepta el no sé que, de no sé qué cosa**

**Mica: Ya te arrepentirás Raph, ya lo harás**

**Todos juntos: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto con otro capítulo! Y conmigo están nuestros queridos protagonistas ^_^**

**Los 4: Hola a todos **

**Mica: Sinceramente, creo que me quedo algo corto pero espero que les guste este capítulo**

**Raph: Me debes 2 favores Mica ¬_¬**

**Mica: O_O ¿Por qué te tienes que acordar de eso? (Raph se rio entre dientes) Está bien -_-U, te devolveré los 2 favores en el próximo capítulo…creo ^_^**

**Leo: Tranquilos chicos**

**Mikey: ¡Hoy hará su aparición mi querido amigo, Cabeza de piel! (salta feliz por todos lados)**

**Donnie: TT-TT ¡Que no agarre mi cabeza, por favor!**

**Mica: Tranquilo Donnie, que en este capítulo él no te hará daño…pero no digo nada de que no lo hará en otro capítulo**

**Donnie: TT-TT**

**Mica: ^_^ Bueno, les dejo que lean el fic. Nos leemos al final, como siempre**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Raph: ¬_¬ Si, si, si. Recuerden dejar comentarios**

* * *

_-¡Cabeza de piel!- exclamo Mikey al llegar donde estaba su amigo el cocodrilo. Este estaba dormido. Mistery abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida._

_-El cocodrilo de la base de los kraangs- pensó sorprendida ella. Mikey se acerco a su amigo y le golpeo levemente el lomo._

_-Cabeza de piel, despieeerta- le llamo Mikey. En eso, el cocodrilo se levanto de golpe y rugió, sobre sus ojos se veía como una especie de neblina._

_-¡Mikey, cuidado!- grito Mistery, lanzándose sobre la tortuga y evitando así, un golpe de parte del cocodrilo. Mistery se paro en frente de Mikey, como para protegerlo, y mostro las garrar, lista para atacar o defenderse._

_-¡No, espera!- Mikey se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro, Mistery lo miro. Mikey se acerco al cocodrilo como pudo, ya que él estaba lanzando golpes a todos lados, y se puso en frente de él. -¡Tranquilo, Cabeza de piel!- esquivo un golpe del cocodrilo. -¡Soy yo, Miguel Ángel!- el cocodrilo agarro a la tortuga y le rigió en la cara._

_-¡Suéltale!- Mistery estaba por avanzar, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Mikey. Él le suplicaba que esperara._

_-¡Cabeza de piel!- grito Mikey, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. El cocodrilo parpadeo levemente y la niebla en sus ojos había desaparecido._

_-¿Miguel…Ángel?- Cabeza de piel dejo suavemente a su amigo en el suelo. -Me enloquecí otra vez ¿verdad?- Mikey sonrió._

_-No, no tanto- respondió con una sonrisa Mikey. Mistery se acerco al cocodrilo y le sonrió._

_-Hey, Cabeza de piel…¿me recuerdas?- el mencionado miro bien a la chica y sonrió._

_-Joven Mistery, tanto tiempo sin vernos- respondió el cocodrilo. Mikey miro a su amiga, después al cocodrilo y así sucesivamente, estaba totalmente confundido._

_-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Mikey. Mistery y Cabeza de piel asintieron._

_-Sí, veras te contare: el día en el que Cabeza de piel escapo de la base de los Kraangs, yo fui capturada por ellos. Así conocí a Cabeza de piel y lo ayude a escapar. Obviamente aproveche la distracción de los Kraang y escape yo también- le conto Mistery al menor de las tortugas. Este sonrío y asintió. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Mistery miro su T-Phone y se alarmo al ver la hora, 12:30 hora del almuerzo. –Demonios Mikey, es hora de irnos- Mistery se levanto (ya que los tres estaban sentados en el piso) y se acerco a Mikey. Le tendió una mano y él, con algo de tristeza, la agarro y se levanto. Mistery se sintió muy mal al ver aquella tristeza en su amigo. –Escucha Mikey, nos vamos porque prometí que iríamos a casa para la hora del almuerzo…- Mistery pensó bien lo que iba a decir. -…pero en cuanto podamos, volveremos e incluso podemos traer comida para comer con Cabeza de piel, ¿te parece?- Mikey asintió, contento._

_-¡Adiós, Cabeza de piel! ¡Nos vemos otro día!- se despidió Mikey, corriendo por la salida. Mistery sonrió y se despidió con un ademan de mano._

_-Adiós, Miguel Ángel. Adiós, Mistery- se despidió Cabeza de piel, viendo desaparecer a sus amigos. En cuanto ellas llegaron, vieron a los tres hermanos esperándolos de brazos cruzados. Ellos sonrieron, entre divertidos y nerviosos, y se fueron a la cocina, con los hermanos siguiéndoles, hacia la cocina. Después de haber almorzado, cada uno se puso en su propia burbuja: Mikey se puso a leer sus historietas, Raph se puso a golpear al pobre muñeco de práctica (que tenía un casco parecido al de Destructor), Donnie experimentaba en su laboratorio, Leo estaba mirando su programa favorito y Mistery se había ido al dojo para intentar meditar…otra vez._

_-Vamos, Mistery…- se alentaba a sí misma. Ella estaba sentada en posición de loto en medio del dojo. -…intenta no pensar, pon la mente en blanco- pensó ella. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo._

**_Mistery abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el dojo de la guarida, sino que estaba en un salón vacio y totalmente oscuro. Se levanto lentamente. Se miro las manos, por puro reflejo, y vio que estaba llena de sangre…y tenía heridas profundas en los brazos. -¿Pero qué…?- pensó ella, sin dejar de mirarse las manos. De la nada, levanto rápidamente la vista, mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Por favor…no…- acerco lentamente su mano al costado se su abdomen, en cuanto lo toco, sintió algo húmedo. Se miro la mano, había más sangre de lo que ya tenía. Escucho pasos que se acercaban a donde ella estaba. Miro hacia la dirección de donde provenían los paso y en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos asustada y empezó a temblar ligeramente. –Sensei…- susurro aterrada. La persona que salía de entre las sombras, se acerco a ella y levanto una de sus manos (como si estuviera por cachetearla)._** **_Mistery cerro lo ojos, lista para cualquier cosa. Lo único que sintió a continuación, fueron unas manos en sus hombros, que alguien la agitaba suavemente y la llamaba por su nombre._**

_Mistery abrió los ojos de golpe y se aferro a los brazos de quien la estaba agarrando de los hombros. Intento tranquilizarse, respirando profundo pero no le funciono, sino que un sollozo leve salió de su boca. Las manos que la agarraban de los hombros, la soltó pero no del todo, sino que la agarro de los brazos. Ella no lo soltó pero tampoco lo miro a la cara._

_-Tranquila…- escucho ella que alguien le susurraba. Ella levanto lentamente la vista y se encontró con Leo, quien le sonreía con tranquilidad._

_-Leo…- susurro suavemente. No pudo evitarlo y se abalanzo hacia la tortuga, abrazándolo. Leo, en un principio, se sorprendió pero después se tranquilizo y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga. De la nada, ella empezó a temblar y así, Leo supo que ella estaba llorando. Leo empezó a acariciar la espalda de Mistery, con la intención de reconfortarla y hacerle saber que no estaba sola. –T-tengo m-miedo, L-Leo…- susurro de la nada ella, entre sollozos._

_-¿A que le tienes miedo, Mistery?- le pregunto suavemente Leo, abrazándola más fuete._

_-T-tengo m-miedo de q-que mi s-sensei me e-encuentre y m-me lleve- le contesto ella, entre sollozos. Mistery no entendía el por qué se lo decía. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso. –E-el me hará a-algo m-malo si m-me e-encuentra…- susurro mas para ella que para la tortuga que estaba con ella, pero él le escucho. Con lo que escucho, Leo frunció el seño._

_-Escúchame Mistery…- hablo la tortuga, separando un poco a su amiga como para verla a la cara pero sosteniéndola de los brazos. La miro directamente a los ojos. -…te prometo que, aunque él te encuentre, no dejare que te lleve o te haga algo. Ninguno de nosotros dejara que algo te pase- Leo, al decir esto, no desvió la mirada y en todo momento la miro seriamente. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió._

_-Arigato, Leo…- agradeció ella, con una leve sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro tembloroso salió de la boca de ella._

_-No hay problema- le respondió el. Ella rio levemente y lo volvió a abrazar. El sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que el Maestro Splinter lo había estado mirando todo y ahora los miraba son una leve sonrisa._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, gente bonita. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ya veré que hago en el próximo**

**Raph: Me devolverá los 2 favores que me debes, eso harás ¬_¬**

**Mica: Aja -_-U. Mikey dilo antes de que yo mate a tu hermano**

**Mikey: ¡Ok! Recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, también criticas buenas y/o malas**

**Donnie: ^_^ Espero que nos lean en el próximo capítulo o en otra historia**

**Leo: Eso espero yo también, hermano**

**Los 5: Adiós a todos. Nos leemos en otro día ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mica: ¡Hola gente bonita! He vuelto y con otro capítulo. Esta vez, quizá hacer una pequeña aventura**

**Raph: ¬_¬ No me devolviste los favores que me debes**

**Mica: TT-TT ¿Por qué tienes que acordarte de eso?**

**Donnie: -_- Te acuerdas de de lo que quieres y cuando quieres**

**Mikey: ¿Por qué yo siempre salgo lastimado? TT-TT**

**Leo: Tranquilo hermano, ya verás que te ira mejor**

**Mica: Jeje, les dejo que lean este capítulo y espero que les guste ^_^**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Mikey: Disfruten el capitulo ^_^**

* * *

_-¡HAAA!- grito aterrada Mistery, sentándose de golpe en su cama. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba en su habitación, en la guarida. _

_-Demonios…- mascullo ella entre dientes, tan solo era otra pesadilla. Miro la hora en su T-Phone (que estaba en una mesa que está al lado de la cama de ella) y miro la hora, 6:00. Suspirando se levanto de su cama, se cambio, se lavo los dientes y por último, se puso su banda. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde vio a las tortugas sentadas en la mesa y apunto de desayunar. -Konichiwa- saludo ella, cuando entro a la cocina. Donnie y Leo la vieron y le hicieron un ademan de mano; Raph la miro y asintió la cabeza; mientras que Mikey la miro y le sonrió enormemente._

_-¡Konichiwa, Mistery!- le saludo con humor el menor. Ella le sonrió y se sentó._

_-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Leo, con una sonrisa y mirando a su amiga._

_-Si…creo- le contesto ella, salvo que lo último que dijo lo susurro. Leo se le quedo mirando, sabia la verdadera respuesta pero no dijo nada más. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se fue a hacer lo que querían. Leo se sentó en el sillón enfrente de la tele y Mistery se sentó a su lado. En cuanto Leo predio la tele, se vio el noticiero y un hombre estaba hablando._

_-Se informa que anoche hubo un extraño temblor, principalmente debajo de una tienda de mascotas. Los oficiales entraron y no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, pero decidieron clausurarla por precaución- el hombre siguió hablando, pero no se le escuchaba, ya que Leo le puso en mute. Ambos se miraron entre si y después se dirigieron al laboratorio. Más tarde, en la noche. Los cinco se dirigían hacia la tienda de mascotas y en cuanto llegaron, entraron. Adentro estaba totalmente obscuro y desordenado. De la nada, Mistery escucho algo. Ella se agacho y golpeo levemente el piso._

_-Hueco…- afirmo ella._

_-De seguro hay un sótano debajo de nosotros- hablo Donnie._

_-Vamos- ordeno Leo. En cuanto bajaron, vieron un enorme agujero en centro del sótano. Abarcaba tanto lugar, que los chicos tuvieron que quedarse en las escaleras para no caer._

_-Wow- se asombro Mikey. Leo miro a Donnie._

_-¿Trajiste todo, Donnie?- le pregunto el líder al genio. El asintió y palmeo levemente el bolso que tenia. –Muy bien…vamos- Mistery olfateo levemente, no estaban totalmente solos. Bajaron por el agujero, gracias a unas cuerdas que había traído Donnie, y en cuanto llegaron al fondo, vieron un largo camino (como si fuera una cueva) y totalmente obscuro. Donnie le dio una linterna a cada uno de sus hermanos y se quedo una para él. Le estaba por dar una Mistery, pero cuando se volteo hacia ella, vio dos ojos rojos mirándolo._

_-¡Haaa!- exclamo levemente Donnie. Apunto la linterna hacia los ojos rojos y se encontró con Mistery, sus ojos brillaban levemente en la obscuridad. -¿Cómo lo…?- Mistery le sonrío._

_-Visión nocturna- respondió ella con simpleza. Empezaron a caminar, pero Mistery se detuvo de golpe, había escuchado algo. –Esperen…- ordeno ella. Las tortuga se quedaron quietas y vieron algo que se les acercaba, extrañamente brillaba y de color violeta. Cuando aquella cosa se les acerco, vieron una especie de tarántula gigante, tenía una rallas a lo largo del cuerpo (eso era lo que brillaba). Lo malo era que esa tarántula era gigantesca y no estaba sola, atrás de ella venia otra igualita._

_-¿Qué hacemos, Leo?- pregunto suavemente Mikey._

_-Atacar- respondió el líder, desenvainando sus katanas. Los demás asintieron, sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque. De un momento a otro, las tarántulas atraparon con sus telarañas a Mistery y a Mikey (ósea las telarañas los agarraron como si fueran cuerdas)._

_-¡HAAA!- gimieron ambos, ya que de la telaraña que los rodeaba (respectivamente) salieron una especie de corriente eléctrica. Leo y Raph reaccionaron rápido y cortaron las telarañas. Las tarántulas no hicieron nada, sino que simplemente se dieron vuelta y se fueron. En cuanto ambos estuvieron libres, quedaron arrodillados en el piso y sobándose los brazos. Leo se acerco a su hermanito y le miro los brazos, ahora tenía marcas (como si tuviera cuerdas) de color morado._

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto suavemente el líder. Mikey se levanto y se miro los brazos, se sorprendió al ver las marcas pero no dijo nada. Mistery también se había levantado y Donnie se acerco a ella._

_-Ella también las tiene…- hablo Donnie, mirando los brazos de su amiga. Ella se miro y paso levemente sus dedos por aquellas marcas, no le dolían en lo absoluto._

_-Mejor nos vamos, antes de que esas cosas vuelvan- dijo Leo. Los demás asintieron y salieron de aquel agujero, para después irse a la guarida. En cuanto llegaron, Donnie se llevo a Mikey y a Mistery a su laboratorio para revisarlos. Pero en no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, así que todos se fueron a dormir, ya al día siguiente Donnie sabría si esas marcas eran malas o no. A la mañana siguiente, todo iba bien hasta la tarde._

_-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Mistery sentándose en el sillón, al lado de Mikey. La tortuga de naranja la miro._

_-A mi también- hablo sin ganas Mikey. Mistery estaba por decir algo, pero termino jadeando en busca de aire. –Mistery, ¿estas…?- Mikey estaba por preguntar, pero el también jadeo en busca de aire. Las marcas de sus brazos (de cada uno respectivamente) brillaron levemente. Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Justo en ese momento, Raph salía de dojo y entraba a la sala._

_-Oye niña, ¿quieres…?- Raph se calló al ver que Mistery y Mikey caían de rodillas al piso. -¿Están bien?- pregunto él, acercándose a ambos. Ellos no respondieron y levantaron lentamente la cabeza. Raph retrocedió levemente, en los ojos de ambos había una especie de neblina de color morado que cubría los ojos (ósea que no se le veían las pupilas). Ellos se levantaron y sonrieron de manera tenebrosa. Mistery saco las garras y Mikey empezó a girar sus Nunchakus. -¿Qué demonios les pasa a ambos?- pensó Raph, sacando sus sais. -¡CHICOS!- grito él. Donnie y leo salieron de donde estaban y fueron a la sala, para ver que le había pasado a su hermano._

_-Raph, ¿qué….?- Leo se detuvo al ver a su hermanito y a su amiga con los ojos morados, las marcas brillantes y listos para atacar. Leo saco sus katanas y Donnie su bastón Bo. -¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto serio el líder._

_-Y yo que sé. Cuando entre a la sala, ellos ya estaban así- respondió Raph. A Donnie se le vino una idea a la cabeza._

_-Las marcas- hablo Donnie. Sus hermanos lo miraron, pidiendo una explicación. –No se los que pasa, pero al parecer…- Donnie miro las marcas de los brazos de ambos (Mistery y Mikey). -…eso es lo que controla sus mentes-_

_-Menos habla y más acción- hablo Mistery. Ella lanzo unas estrellas ninjas, ellos lo esquivaron y se pusieron en guardia. Mistery y Mikey sonrieron, estaban por atacar pero se detuvieron. Miraron hacia la puerta, después se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y se fueron corriendo por la puerta de la guarida._

_-Eso fue raro- hablo Donnie. Los tres se quedaron viendo la entrada de la guarida, sin poder reaccionar._

_-Vamos- ordeno el líder y así, los tres guardaron sus armas y salieron corriendo._

_Momentos después:_

_-¿Por qué volvieron aquí?- pregunto confundido Raph. Ellos estaban sobre el techo de un edificio que estaba en frente de aquella tienda de mascotas. Entraron silenciosamente y fueron directo hacia el sótano._

_-¿Enserio tenemos que bajar por ahí?- pregunto temeroso Donnie, mirando hacia el fondo._

_-Tu dime…¿en dónde están Mikey y Mistery?- pregunto Leo, mirando el genio. El saco su T-Phone y, después de apretar unos botones, suspiro._

_-Según el rastreador de ambos…allí abajo- dijo Donnie señalando hacia el agujero. Raph se rio del genio. Después de haber bajado, ahora caminaban por aquella "cueva" (con las linternas en mano). En un momento determinado, vieron a lo lejos unas luces de color morado. Apagaron las linternas y se acercaron silenciosamente hacia el lugar._

_-Allí están- dijo Leo. El y sus hermano asomaban la cabeza, viendo a su hermanito y a su amiga charlando entre sí, y atrás de ellos estaban aquella tarántulas gigantesca (estaban en una telaraña gigante, al parecer durmiendo)._

_-Mikey, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Mistery divertida, ella estaba apoyada contra una roca y de brazos cruzados, mirando a la tortuga de naranja. El estaba rompiendo rocas con sus Nunchakus, dando una que otra pirueta._

_-Nada…- respondió el, dándole un giro a uno de sus Nunchakus y golpeando una roca, rompiéndola. -…solo estoy pasando el tiempo- le sonrío a su amiga y siguió con lo suyo. Mistery sonrío divertida y no dijo más nada. Ella olio levemente el ambiente, había un aroma algo peculiar. Saco una estrella ninja y la lanzo hacia donde estaban los chicos. Ellos, al ver esto, la esquivaron pero terminaron saliendo de su escondite. Mikey se detuvo en ese momento y se puso al lado de Mistery. Ellos, sin decir palabra alguna, se lanzaron al ataque. Los tres hermanos no tuvieron de otra y se defendieron. En algún momento en medio de la pelea, a Donnie se le cayó del bolso un aparato (con el que electrocutaron a Cabeza de piel la primera vez que apareció). Mistery, sin darse cuenta, piso el aparato y le dio un coque eléctrico. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y respiro lentamente. -¡Mistery!- exclamo Mikey preocupado, se acerco a ella. Se arrodillo al lado de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Gha…- al cuerpo de Mistery le recorrió una descarga eléctrica de color morado. De su boca salió una especie de nubecita gris con rayos a su alrededor de color morado. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y ya no tenía aquella neblina morada, incluso las marcas de sus brazos desaparecieron._

_-Impresionante…al parecer con otra descarga eléctrica, vuelven a la normalidad- pensó Donnie, pero frunció el seño. Significa que tenía que electrocutar a su hermanito. Donnie agarro lo más rápido que pudo aquel aparato, se acerco rápidamente a Mikey y lo electrocuto. Mikey hizo lo mismo que su amiga: cayó de rodillas, una corriente eléctrica de color morada recorrió su cuerpo, la nubecita con rayos morados saliendo de su boca y por último, las marcas de sus brazos desaparecieron, al igual que la neblina de sus ojos. Ambos (todavía arrodillados en el piso) parpadearon levemente, para después perder la conciencia. Los tres hermanos se acercaron a ella y, después de ver que ellos estén bien, se miraron entre ellos._

_-¿Alguna idea de cómo evitar que esas cosas vayan a la superficie?- pregunto Raph, señalando a las tarántulas (las cuales no se habían ni movido, ni despertado). Donnie, después de guardar el aparato de choque en su bolso, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo más en su bolso. Donnie saco aquel objeto y lo miro, los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos._

_-Explosivos…- murmuro el genio. Tenía muchos como para explotar el lugar y evitar que esas cosas salieran de ahí. Entre los tres sonrieron. Después de haber instalado cada explosivo en lugares determinados, y de haber sacado a sus amigos inconscientes del lugar, ahora se encantaraban fuera del lugar y sobre el techo del edificio de enfrente._

_-Dale, Donnie- dio la orden Leo. Donnie asintió y apretó el botón (de un pequeño aparatito que tenía en la mano). Lo siguiente que paso, fue un "pequeño" ruido de explosión y después humo saliendo de aquel local. –Vamos a casa- dijo Leo, alzando a Mistery y empezando a caminar. Raph alzo a Mikey y siguió a su líder, Donnie se río y los siguió._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Mikey: ¡Recuerden dejar comentario! ^_^**

**Leo: También recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas…pero sin agresión por favor ^_^**

**Raph: Si, lo que ustedes digan (se cruza de brazos)**

**Donnie: Espero que nos lean en el próximo capítulo o en otra historia**

**Los 5 (pero Raph con mala onda): Nos leemos otro día**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mica: Hola mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con otro capítulo…eso y que les he hecho una pequeña travesura a nuestros queridos protagonistas**

**Leo: ¿Qué has hecho? O_O**

**Donnie: ¿Y dónde está Mikey? O_O**

**Mica: ¿Leyeron el final de este capítulo? (los chicos se ponen a leer)**

**Raph: ¡¿Quién es el que ha atacado a Mikey?! (Mica se esconde detrás de Leo y Donnie)**

**Mica: T-tranquilo Raph, t-te prometo que n-nada malo le p-paso a M-Mikey**

**Raph: Mas te vale ¬_¬ (Leo suspira)**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Donnie: Disfruten el capitulo ^_^**

* * *

_Era una noche cualquiera, nuestros protagonistas corrían lo más rápido que podían. En la mitad de la patrulla de esa noche, les agarro la lluvia, y es por eso que ellos buscaban refugiarse. Mistery, en un momento determinado, se detuvo y se paro en el borde de un edificio, mirando hacia la calle y sin importarle que la lluvia cayese sobre ella. Ella sonrió tristemente, esa zona (la calle) le tria amargos recuerdos._

_-Mistery, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Mikey, quien se había detenido al ver que su amiga se había detenido y se le acerco a su amiga. Ella se volteo a ver a la tortuga._

_-Si Mikey, estoy bien- se acerco a él y le sonrió. –Vamos, que nos vamos a enfermar si seguimos aquí- ambos se sonrieron y empezaron a correr, con la intención de alcanzar a sus amigos y encontrar un lugar para refugiarse. Después de barios minutos, habían logrado llegar a la guarida. Se secaron, cenaron algo y se fueron cada uno a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Leo, Donnie y Raph se levantaron temprano y se fueron a desayunar. Obviamente, ellos intentaron hacer el desayuno, pero termino en desastre…y con la cocina totalmente sucia (panes totalmente quemados en el piso y jugo de naranja esparcido por todos lados)._

_-¿Dónde demonios esta Mikey?- pregunto Raph, enojado. Sus sais goteaban jugo de naranja y con un huevo frito en la cabeza._

_-No lo sé…- respondió Donnie sobándose los ojos, ya que Raph (por descuidado) le tiro jugo de naranja en los ojos cuando este los exprimió. Leo simplemente agarro un trapo (o repasador, como ustedes lo conozcan) y se limpio la cara, a él también le había caído jugo de naranja encima._

_-¡Pues no me importa que esté haciendo, él tendría que estar aquí y preparando el desayuno!- Raph, después de limpiar sus sais y sacarse el huevo frito que tenía en su cabeza, empezó a caminar hasta salir de la cocina, yendo hacia la habitación de Mikey. En cuanto estuvo en frente, empezó a golpear frenéticamente la puerta del menor. -¡Mikey!- pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Donnie, extrañado, se acerco a la puerta de Mistery y golpeo levemente, pero tampoco hubo respuesta alguna._

_-Qué extraño…- pensó Leo. Justo en ese momento, Mistery abrió la puerta de golpe, se veía algo pálida y despeinada. Vestía como siempre y con su banda._

_-No hagan tanto ruido, por favor- pidió ella, poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza. Se estiro levemente, bostezando, para después acercarse a los chicos. -¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto ella, rascándose levemente un ojo. Donnie la miro por un momento, para después acercarse a ella y poner una de sus manos en su frente. Ella no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de decir nada._

_-Tienes fiebre…- Donnie saco su mano de la frente de ella y la miro fijamente. –Debe ser por la lluvia que nos agarro ayer en la noche- le dijo Donnie a Leo. Por un momento guardaron silencio, para después mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de Mikey. Donnie miro a su líder. -¿Tú crees que…?- Raph, sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Donnie y Leo se acercaron, mientras que Mistery se les quedo viendo medio adormilada. Mikey estaba totalmente desparramado en su cama, medio tapado y con la boca abierta. Donnie se acerco a él y le puso una mano en la frente._

_-El también tiene fiebre…- Donnie saco su mano de la frente de su hermanito y miro a su líder._

_-Dejémosle dormir, mas tarde vendremos a verle- Leo se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, Donnie lo siguió. Raph miro a su hermanito, lo tapo bien y salió del cuarto. En cuanto salieron, vieron a Mistery acostada en el piso durmiendo. Leo suspiro y a Mistery, llevándola a su cuarto. Unos minutos después, Leo entra al cuarto de ella con una embase con agua y un trapo adentro. Recién venia del cuarto de Mikey y le había puesto un trapo mojado en la frente y ahora lo estaba por hacer con ella. Mistery abrió levemente los ojos y lo miro. Intento levantarse de su cama pero Leo se lo impidió. -Tranquila- Mistery simplemente lo miro, para después quedarse totalmente dormida._

_Barios días después:_

_-¡Vamos Mikey, que estamos cerca!- le grito Mistery, ambos estaban yendo de techo en techo. Donnie les había pedido que le trajeran un bote de mutageno, ya que se le había acabado. Ambos se detuvieron un momento y Mistery olfateo levemente. Después de unos minutos, se encontraban en una fábrica abandonada. Entraron y miraron para todos lados, a ver si el mutageno estaba a la vista._

_-Mira, Mistery…- Mikey señalo una escalera que estaba ahí. -…vamos arriba, quizá ahí este el mutageno- Mikey, sin esperar respuesta alguna, subió._

_-Mikey, espérame- Mistery se acerco a la escalera y estaba por subir, pero…_

_-¡HAAA!- se escucho el grito de Mikey. Mistery se alerto y subió corriendo la escalera._

_-¡¿Mikey, que…?!- Mistery se detuvo en seco. Algo muy grande sostenía a Mikey por los aires, la tortuga hacia fuerza para que lo soltara. El gimió levemente y miro a su amiga._

_-Mistery…- susurro Mikey. Ella se puso en posición de defensa y se dispuso a atacar a aquella sombra._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ya en el próximo sabrán quien ataco a Mikey**

**Raph: Mas te vale que no lastimes de gravedad a mi hermanito**

**Mica: Tranquilo…te sorprenderás más al saber quien le ataco (lo último lo susurro)**

**Leo: Recuerden dejar comentarios ^_^**

**Donnie: Y recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, también criticas buenas y/o malas ^_^**

**Los 5: Nos leemos otro día**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mica: Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Raph: ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¬_¬ (Mica suda frio y se esconde detrás de Leo y Donnie)**

**Leo: Tranquilo hermano**

**Mica: Díganme que él no leyó este capítulo, por favor (Raph se cruza de brazos y se pone a leer) Carajo…O_O**

**Donnie: Tranquila, evitaremos el que te mate ^_^U**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Mica: Disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos al final, como siempre**

* * *

_-Ya se están tardando mucho- comento Donnie, preocupado. Había pasado una hora desde que Mikey y Mistery se habían ido a buscar el mutageno…y todavía no volvían, ni sabían nada de ellos. Leo miro su T-Phone, lo guardo y miro a sus hermanos._

_-Vamos a buscarlos- ordeno el líder, serio y empezó a caminar. Raph y Donnie asintieron, para después seguir a su hermano._

_Momentos después:_

_-Según el rastreador de Mikey, ellos están aquí- informo Donnie, apuntando hacia una fábrica. En cuanto entraron, estaba todo obscuro y bastante destrozado. Raphael vio la escalera y decidió subir. En cuanto llego arriba, vio a Mistery tirada en el piso, dándole la espalda a él._

_-¿Pero qué…?- Raph se acerco lentamente a ella y en cuanto estuvo al lado de ella, se arrodillo. Hizo girar a Mistery y ella término boca arriba, le faltaba su banda. –Mistery, despierta- agarro levemente a la chica y la empezó a sacudir un poco, con la intención de despertarla. –Venga ya, despierta- Mistery abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Raph._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto débilmente ella. Raph sonrió internamente y sentó lentamente a Mistery, pero no la soltó._

_-No tengo idea…dímelo tu. Después de todo, yo te encontré inconsciente- contesto la tortuga con algo de diversión. Ella simplemente puso una de sus manos en su cabeza y suspiro levemente, bajando la mano._

_-Me duele todo…- Raph rio levemente y se levanto, levantando en brazos también a la chica. Raph simplemente empezó a caminar y bajo las escaleras, donde estaban sus hermanos buscando quien sabe que cosas y dándole la espalda a él. Raph se aclaro la garganta y con eso, logro que sus hermanos se dieran cuanta de su presencia y se dieran vuelta._

_-Mistery…- Leo y Donnie se acercaron corriendo a su hermano y miraron a la chica. Después de eso, se llevaron a Mistery al tortumovil y la sentaron en el piso, sentándose ellos a su alrededor. -¿Qué paso, Mistery?- pregunto preocupado Leo, quien estaba sentado a su lado._

_-No lo recuerdo muy bien…- en eso, Mistery se acordó de algo y abrió los ojos como platos. -¡Mikey!- ella hizo para atrás la cabeza. -¡Demonios, casi me olvido de él!-_

_-¿Qué le paso a Mikey?- pregunto Donnie preocupado, quien estaba buscando el mini-botiquín de emergencia pero se detuvo un momento y se giro a ver a la chica._

_-Una tortuga gigante, más grande que ustedes, con picos en el caparazón, banda negra y un gran mazo con clavos nos ataco de sorpresa. N-no pudimos hacer n-nada c-contra él…- apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiéndose impotente. -…i-intente evitar que se lo llevara, p-pero no pude…¡G-Gomenasai!- Leo miro a su humano Raph, quien estaba en silencio y con el seño fruncido, apretando los puños fuertemente. Leo suspiro y miro a Mistery, quien estaba al borde del llanto._

_-Tranquila Mistery, no fue tu culpa- Leo le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-¿Te dijo algo más?- pregunto Raph mirando a la chica, quien levanto la vista y miro a la tortuga de rojo, asintiendo._

_-M-me dijo que si tú querías ver de nuevo a tu hermano, tendrías que enfrentarte a él…- ella bajo la vista y suspiro con tristeza. -…pero no dijo donde tenían que encontrarse- Raph gruño y se levanto._

_-Voy a buscarlo- Raph estaba por empezar a caminar pero Leo se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo. Raph se dio vuelta y encaro a su hermano. -¿Qué?-_

_-Yo también voy- fue lo único que dijo Leo. Mistery miro a Donnie y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, como diciendo "únete". Donnie sonrío y asintió, acercándose a ellos._

_-Yo también voy- Donnie se unió y se puso al lado de Leo, quien lo miro y sonrío. Raph estaba por contradecir, pero Mistery se levanto y, como pudo, se acerco a ellos._

_-Yo igual, soy la única que puede localizar a Mikey con ayuda de mi sentido del olfato- Mistery sonrío levemente, pero termino gimiendo y estaba por caer, pero Leo la sostuvo. Raph suspiro, pero sonrío y asintió._

_Momentos después:_

_-¿Por dónde, Mistery?- pregunto Donnie, quien cargaba en su espalda a la chaca y la sostenía con su bastón Bo (él lo sujetaba con las manos para evitar que ella se caiga)._

_-Es por…- ella olio un poco el ambiente para después sonreír. -…¡ahí!- exclamo ella, apuntando hacia el techo de un edificio, donde se podía ver dos figuras: una, la más grande, parado en el techo como si nada; mientras la otra, colgaba del borde del edificio._

_-Muy bien…- Raph sonrío y choco su puño contra la palma de su mano. -…vamos haya- dicho esto, desaparecieron entre las sombras._

_Mientras tanto, en el techo de aquel edificio. Aquella tortuga gigantesca estaba como si nada, parado en medio del techo, vigilando a su alrededor. De la nada, aquella tortuga sonrió y con su gran mano, detuvo un kunai y lo aplasto, cerrando la mano._

_-Pensé que no vendrías…Raphael- dijo aquella tortuga. De entre las sombras, salieron nuestros queridos protagonistas._

_-Vine a por mi hermano…Slash- respondió la tortuga de rojo. Donnie bajo lentamente a Mistery, poniendo su bastón en su lugar, y dejo que ella se apoyase en él. Slash se fijo en ellos y sonrío. Donnie trago un poco de saliva y Mistery se preparo mentalmente para todo. Mistery se fijo bien y vio su banda junto a la de Mikey atada en el brazo de la tortuga con picos en el caparazón. Slash sonrío y empezó a correr hacia ellos, dispuesto a atacar. Raph, al ver eso, hizo lo mismo, sacando sus sais. Pero, extrañamente, Slash pasó de largo a Raph y siguió corriendo, hacia Donnie. -¡Donnie, cuidado!- Donnie no podía reaccionar, se quedo quieto viendo como Slash se acercaba a él. Mistery, al ver que él no reaccionaba, lo empujo y ella quedo sola en su lugar._

_-Gha…- gimió ella, al sentir como la tecleaban y ella, por la fuerza del impacto, salió disparada hacia atrás y cayó al callejón. Raphael frunció el seño y ataco a su antigua amigo. Mientras Raph peleaba, Leo y Donnie fueron a ver Mistery. Pero cuando vagaron al callejón, no había nada más que un desastre._

_-¿Dónde está?- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, para después volver al techo para ayudar a su hermano. Mientras peleaban, Mistery salto de la nada y dando un giro en el aire, lanzo un montos de armas ninja (estrella y kunais) hacia Slash, lo cual les sirvió para distraer a la tortuga y golpearlo barias beses, lanzándolo por el borde del edificio. En cuanto Mistery aterrizo, cayó de rodillas y respiro profundo. Leo y Donnie se acercaron a ella, mientras que Raph se asomo por el borde del edificio y Slash…ya no estaba. Suspiro y rápidamente, se fue a sacar a su hermanito. Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, es que una sombra sobre un edificio los miraba atentamente._

_Después de todo eso, llevaron a Mikey y a Mistery a la guarida para curarlos y en cuanto terminaron, los pusieron a cada uno en su habitación. Mistery ahora se encontraba sola en su habitación, sentada en su cama, con algunos vendajes visibles y con las piernas tapadas. Ella suspiro con tristeza, había perdido algo muy preciado para ella._

_-Mi banda…- suspiro una vez más. -…parece que voy a tener que hacerme otra, pero no significara lo mismo- en eso, los pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que venía de su puerta. -¿Quién es?-_

_-Soy Raphael- le respondió la tortuga del otro lado. Mistery suspiro._

_-Pasa Raph- el mencionado entro y en cuanto estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta para después acercarse a la cama de ella._

_-Es raro que me llames por mi apodo- comento divertido él. Ella lo miro y le sonrío con tristeza._

_-Es porque no tengo ganas de pelear, Raph- le respondió ella. Raph rodo levemente los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. -¿Necesitas algo?-_

_-Nada…- miro disimuladamente a la chica, se veía un poco triste. Raph suspiro y sonrío levemente. -…para que después no digas que soy mala gente- Raph le tendió la mano y le mostro un objeto a la chica. Ella abrió los ojos como platos._

_-M-mi b-banda…- tomo, algo temblorosa, aquel pedazo de tela. Miro aquel objeto un momento, después a Raph y así sucesivamente. -¿C-como…?- miro a la tortuga, quien se encogió de hombros._

_-Lo recupere cuando él se distrajo…- él saco de algún lado, una banda naranja y se lo mostro. -…también tengo la de Mikey, se la daré en la mañana. Se veía un poco triste por haberla perdido- miro la banda naranja un momento, para después guardarla. Mistery sonrío, puso su banda a un lado y abrazo de golpe a la tortuga de rojo. -¡H-Hey!- Raph estaba por separar a la chica pero…_

_-Arigato…- susurro suavemente ella, sin separarse de él. El parpadeo, confundido. Ella se separo un poco de él, pero aun le sostenía por los hombros. -…no sabes cuánto significa esta banda para mí- ella le sonrío. Raph la miro por un momento, para después sonreírle._

_-De nada niña…- puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella y la despeino un poco. Ella se rio levemente. -…descansa- la tortuga se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Descansa rojito…- el abrió la puerta y la miro. -…gracias de nuevo- el asintió y se fue. En cuanto estuvo sola, miro una vez más su banda, para después acostarse y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**

**Leo: Recuerden dejar comentarios… ^_^**

**Donnie: También que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas ^_^**

**Los 3: ¡No leemos otro día gente!**

**P/S: Raph se fue con Mikey, es por eso que no está…eso y que me quiere matar por mencionar a Slash**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mica: Hola mis queridos lectores. He vuelto y les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Hoy solo Leo está conmigo, ya que los demás no tengo la más mínima idea de donde están XD**

**Leo: Hola a todos ^_^**

**Mica: Sinceramente…creo que quedo algo cortó. Pero bueno, se los compensare en otro capítulo.**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Mica: Exacto, Leo y yo estaremos al final de todo. Les dejo que lean**

**Leo: Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

_-Vamos Mikey…tu puedes- le sonrío Mistery. Mikey y ella estaban entrenando, Mikey tiraba golpes y ella lo bloqueaba o los esquivaba. Después de unos momentos, Mikey se sentó en el piso y miro a su amiga, quien se sentó a su lado. –Oye Mikey…te voy a contar algo, ¿quieres?-_

_-Está bien- Mikey asintió y sonrío. Mistery suspiro y se dispuso a decirla "algo" a Mikey._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-Me aburro…- se quejo por decima vez Raph. Leo, quien estaba mirando la tele tranquilamente, suspiro._

_-Donnie tiene suerte de estar encerrado en su laboratorio- pensó Leo, suspirando._

_-¡CAT!- se escucho el grito del menor de los hermanos. En seguida, ellos (Leo, Raph y Donnie) dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron corriendo hacia el dojo, donde estaba su hermano. En cuanto llegaron, vieron a su hermanito feliz abrazando fuertemente a Mistery, quien se reí levemente. Ellos se quedaron parados en la puerta del dojo, sin decir palabra alguna. En cuanto el menor se dio cuenta de su presencia, se separo de su amiga, miro a sus hermanos con una con una gran sonrisa y les hizo una seña para que se acercasen. Ellos le hicieron caso y, una vez cerca de ellos, se sentaron al lado de Mistery. Mikey, quien se había quedado parado, señalo a Mistery, quien se río._

_-¿Qué pasa con ella, Mikey?- le pregunto Leo, con mucha paciencia._

_-¡Es Cat!- respondió Mikey. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. En eso, a Donnie se le vino un recuerdo a la mente._

_-¿Es ella?- Donnie se dirigió al menor, quien sonrió enormemente (al ver que su hermano ya entendió) y asintió. Leo y Raph miraron a Donnie, esperando una respuesta. El genio los miro y les sonrío de lado. –No lo recuerdan, ¿cierto?- ambos negaron, confundidos._

_-¿Nos iluminarias genio?- Raph se cruzo de brazos y miro a Donnie con el seño fruncido, harto de tanta vuelta._

_-¿Recuerdan aquel accidente, donde Mikey choco contra uno de mis experimentos y volvió a ser chico?- ambos asintieron, más confundidos. -¿Y recuerdan que un día nos distrajimos, perdimos a Mikey y lo encontramos sobre el techo de un edificio, inconsciente y con fiebre?- ellos volvieron a asentir, no entendían hacia donde iba todo eso. –Pues…ella es quien salvo a Mikey aquella vez- dijo Donnie. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el T-Phone de Donnie sonó y él lo atendió enseguida. -¿Hola?... ¿April? ¿Qué pasa?...¡¿Qué?!- sea lo que sea que haya escuchado Donnie, debió ser algo preocupante. Ya que el genio, después de exclamar aquello, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -¿Dónde estás?...E-está bien, ya veremos que haremos…nos apuraremos, cuídate- Donnie colgó, guardo el T-Phone y miro a sus hermanos._

_-¿Qué paso Donnie?- pregunto Mikey, quien se había sentado en el piso._

_-La están persiguiendo…están persiguiendo a April- contesto el genio. Los demás pusieron cara de preocupación._

_-¿Quien?- pregunto Leo._

_-Dice que no sabe quién es- respondió preocupado el genio. –Tenemos que salvarla-_

_-Lo siento Donnie…- hablo Leo, negando lentamente con la cabeza. -…pero no podemos salir ahora- Mistery miro a Donnie y sonrío levemente._

_-Quizá ustedes no puedan…- hablo ella, levantándose. -…pero yo si puedo. Después de todo, soy lo mas parecido a un humano que tenemos- ella les sonrío. Ellos se miraron entre sí, para después miraron a su amiga y, no muy seguros, asintieron. Ella sonrío, se saco la bandana y se la puso en el cabello, después de habérselo soltado, usándola como bincha. Después de haberse puesto los lentes de contacto (por las dudas), se fue a ayudar a la pelirroja._

_Mientras tanto, April corría lo más rápido que podía, huyendo de aquella figura que la perseguía. Se detuvo un momento para retomar aire y vio que había corrido hacia un parque…por donde nadie pasaba. Escucho pasos atrás de ella, April lentamente se dio vuelta y vio a alguien parado, mirándola. Aquella persona le lanzo lo que parecía ser un kunai. La pelirroja se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, lista para cualquier cosa. Lo siguiente que escucho, fue como dos cosas metálicas chocaban entre sí y después que algo metálico caía al suelo. Se destapo lentamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos, viendo en frente de ella a Mistery, dándole la espalda._

_-Vete- dijo Mistery, sin quitar la vista de su oponente._

_-E-está bien…- asintió la pelirroja. -…cuídate Mistery, te esperare con los demás- fue lo último que dijo April, antes de empezar a correr._

_-¿Quién eres?- aquella figura y río levemente. _

_-Tanto tiempo…Mistery- hablo aquella figura. Los ojos de Mistery se abrieron como platos al reconocer esa voz. _

_-T-tu…- Mistery simplemente saco las garras y se lanzo al ataque. Aquella figura saco una katana e hizo lo mismo que ella._

_Momentos después:_

_-Espero que este bien- pensó April, mirando a la nada. Raphael y Miguel Ángel estaban en el dojo, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio y Leonardo estaba en la sala, yendo de un lado a otro. En eso, Splinter salió de su habitación y se acerco a su hijo y a su pupila._

_-Hijo mío, ¿no volvió todavía?- Leo se detuvo, lo miro y negó con la cabeza. La rata suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina. –Hare té, ¿quieres Leonardo?-_

_-Si, por favor Sensei- asintió Leo. April se levanto y siguió a la rata._

_-Yo lo ayudo Sensei- el mencionado asintió y así, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. En el momento en el que ellos se fueron, Mistery apareció: tenía su bandana en su lugar, su cabello estaba suelto y cubría el lado derecho de su cara (dejando el izquierdo a la vista), se agarraba con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho, se notaba que estaba haciendo presión._

_-Konichiwa Leonardo-san- saludo con una sonrisa débil. Leo se acerco rápidamente, pero en cuanto estuvo en frente de Mistery, ella retrocedió un paso. Leo frunció un poco el seño, pero siguió avanzando, mientras que ella retrocedía a cada paso que la tortuga daba. Después de unos segundos, ambos se detuvieron, aun con un espacio considerable entre ambos. Leo entrecerró los ojos, tenía que actuar rápido o su idea no serviría._

_-¡Raph, Mikey, Donnie!- en seguida, los mencionados dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron a ver qué pasaba con su líder. -¡No dejen que escape!- Leo señalo a Mistery, quien miro a las tortugas sorprendida para después sonreír nerviosa._

_-Jejeje, no lo van a hacer…o ¿sí?- las tortugas se empezaron a acercar a ella, lentamente. Mistery rodo los ojos e intento escapar pero choco contra la rata y quedo acorralada. Ella suspiro y se acerco a las tortugas. Leo se acerco a ella y corrió su cabello, dejando ver dos cortes en la mejilla de ella. Donnie se acerco y miro el brazo de Mistery, el cual tenía un corte algo profundo en el brazo. Después de haber curado a su amiga, ella se cambio la ropa y ahora estaba saliendo de su cuarto, poniéndose su fiel mochila por el hombro._

_-¿Vas a algún lado?- escucho Mistery una voz que venía desde atrás de ella. Mistery se dio vuelta y se encontró con Leo._

_-No…¿por qué preguntas?- respondió ella. Leo alzo una ceja y señalo la mochila. Ella no respondió, simplemente apretó el agarre en su mochila. -¡Hey!- reclamo cuando sintió que le sacaban su mochila. Miro al responsable y vio que fue Raph, quien le sonreía con superioridad y sostenía su preciada mochila. Gruño levemente pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Me vas a responder ahora?- Leo se cruzo de brazos y espero una respuesta. Mistery se volteo hacia él y frunció el seño._

_-¿Por qué tanto interés?- Mistery lo miro con enojo, mientras que las tortugas no decían absolutamente nada esperaban tranquilamente. -¡¿Por qué les importa tanto lo que yo hago?!- realmente Mistery no tenía intención de gritar, pero no podía evitarlo. -¡Después de todo, es mi pasado, mi problema…!- ella bajo la cabeza y se abrazo a sí misma. -…y mi sufrimiento- esto lo pensó._

_-La respuesta es muy fácil…- hablo Leo. Ella levanto la mirada y miro con tristeza a la tortuga. -…queremos saber porque eres nuestra amiga- Donnie dio un paso y sonrío. Mistery lo miro._

_-Te volviste nuestra amiga cuando te dejamos vivir aquí…- dijo Donnie. Mikey dio un paso al frente y Mistery lo miro a él._

_-…eres nuestra amiga Mistery, nos preocupamos por ti y por eso queremos saber- ella le sonrío levemente al menor._

_-¿Nos vas a decir?- volvió a insistir Leo. Ella lo miro, para depuse desviar por un momento la mirada hacia un lado. Después miro al líder._

_-¿Me prometen que me dejaran terminar de contarles todo y no me odiaran?- ante esa pregunto, los cuatro asintieron. Después de eso, se encontraban las tortugas, April, Splinter y Mistery sentados en la sala. Mistery respiro profundo y soltó el aire. Miro a sus amigos y les sonrío, estaba lista para contarles._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**Leo: Dejen comentarios…recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Ambos: Nos leemos otro día ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mica: Hola mi gente bonita, he vuelto y les traigo otro capítulo. Recuerden que TMNT no me pertenecen. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

* * *

_-Cuando yo tenía 5 años, el edificio en el que vivíamos mi familia y yo sé quemo. Todos pensaron que nadie había sobrevivido. Pero yo lo veo de una manera muy diferente…- Mistery respiro profundo y jugo nerviosa con sus manos. -…aquel día, en medio del incendio, vi una figura que se acercaba a mí. Sé que me alzo y empezó a caminar, pero después no recuerdo nada, ya que me desmaye por culpa del humo. En cuanto me desperté, estaba en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Había muchas personas, entre ellos, un hombre con bata…Aquel sujeto que me salvo, me entrego al hombre con bata blanca y le digo: "Empieza de una vez". Su voz era monótona y sin sentimiento alguno. Aquel hombre con bata me miro un momento, me hicieron ponerme un traje blanco y me encerró en un tubo gigante- Mistery se abrazo a sí misma y un suspiro tembloroso salió de su boca. Leo, quien estaba sentado a su lado, le puso una mano en su hombro. –Recuerdo que unas manos robóticas salieron del techo de ese tubo, uno de ellos me puso una mascarilla (sin los agujeros) de oxigeno y otra me inyecto algo en el cuello. Después de eso, mi mundo se volvió negro…En cuanto desperté, estaba así- se miro a sí misma. –El sujeto con la bata, después de sacarme del ese contenedor, me hizo sentarme en una camilla y se puso a revisarme: mis reflejos, mi inteligencia, etc. Estuve una semana en observación, hasta que un día vino un señor al laboratorio y me llevo, él me dijo que era mi Sensei- ella tembló con tan solo decir eso ultimo._

_-¿Hace cuanto despertaste?- le pregunto Donnie con curiosidad._

_-Dos meses antes de que ustedes aparecieran por New York- respondió ella. –En cuanto mi S-Sensei me llevo con él, probó mis habilidades y después empezaron las misiones…Cuando yo no hacia lo que él me decía, al principio, solo me gritaba…hasta que un día se enojo- Mistery se abrazo a sí misma. –Ese día, mi misión era robar una katana que estaba muy bien asegurada en un museo…- Leo recordó en ese momento aquella katana que Karai quería que él robase. -…yo me negué, no quería robar nada. Pero en cuanto volví con las manos vacías, él se enfureció y…- Mistery cerró fuertemente los ojos, recordando muy bien lo que vino después. -…me i-impuso un c-castigo…me dolió mucho-_

_-¿Quién era tu Sensei Mistery?- pregunto Mikey._

_-Oruko Saki- respondió ella, con una sonrisa triste. Todos se vieron sorprendidos, realmente no se lo esperaban. –Dos semanas después, ustedes aparecieron en el noticiero. Y cuatro días después de eso llego Bradford, diciendo que se hizo amigo de uno de ustedes- Mikey bajo levemente la mirada, triste, al recordar aquello. Raph, al notarlo, le puso una mano sobre el caparazón. –Después de que Bradford fallo en su segunda oportunidad, quedando transformado en un perro gigante, Destructor me dijo que yo tenía que recoger toda la información que pueda conseguir de ustedes- Mistery miro a la nada. –Yo ya estaba harta, así que me le enfrente- ella bajo la vista tristemente. –Lastimosamente, no salió muy bien- se levanto de donde estaba y les dio la espalda a todos, abrazándose a sí misma. –Salí por suerte. Muy mal herida pero viva- ella se aferro un poco a su ropa, recordando el dolor y las heridas de aquel día. –Alguien me salvo, me llevo a un hospital y me curaron. Estuvo cuatro días en observación, hasta que me dejaron ir- se dio vuelta y miro a sus amigos. –Unos días después, me encontré en una zona de subterráneo abandonada a una tortuguita de pecas y ojos azules- Mikey sonrió, ese fue el día en el que se conocieron. Ella les sonrió __levemente__. –Y el resto ya se lo saben…así que ya pueden decirme lo que quieran-_

_-E-eres a-alumna de D-Destructor…- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación de parte de Donnie. Ella asintió. Splinter se levanto de donde estaba y se puso en frente de Mistery, quien bajo levemente la cabeza y se preparo para todo. El la miro un momento, para después darse vuelta y dirigirse al dojo, haciéndole una seña a ella para que le siga. Unos minutos después, ambos salieron y Mistery se dirigió a su cuarto._

_Momentos después:_

_-Mistery, ¿puedo pasar?- la mencionada abrió la puerta y dejo a pasar a Leo, quien entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mistery se sentó en su cama y empezó a jugar con una kunai. -¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?- Leo se sentó al lado de ella y la miro atento._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Mistery no lo miro y miro fijamente aquel kunai._

_-Llámalo sexto sentido- Leo se encogió de hombros. Ella lo miro y dejo el kunai sobe una mesa que tenia ahí. Se dio la vuelta, sentada, y le dio la espalda a Leo. -¿Qué…?- Mistery, como si nada, levanto un poco su remera. Después dejo ver su espalda, con una enorme marca de garras, este estaba desde su hombro derecho hasta un poco más arriba de la zona lumbar de la parte izquierda. -¿Lo hizo Destructor?- ella asintió, se bajo la remera y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron entre ellos, aun les quedaba un largo camino._

_Esa misma noche, se encantaban jugando al protector del castillo._

_-Veamos si pueden pasar- Leo sonrió, desenvainando sus katanas. Él estaba haciendo equilibrio sobre una cuerda, mientras que los demás estaban sobre el edificio de enfrente. Entre los hermanos (Leo, Donnie y Mikey) se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Mikey dio un paso, se poso sobre la cuerda y saco el reproductor de música, poniéndose los auriculares y empezando a reproducir la música. Mikey, después de girar sobre su caparazón, empezó a esquivar los golpes que le lanzaba Leo con su catana y de vez en cuando, lograba pegarle de manera juguetona. En una de esos golpes, Leo se alego mucho de su hermano, lo cual Mikey aprovecho: pego un salto y revoto mucho más alto, dando una pirueta en el aire llego al otro lado de la cuerda._

_-¡Bien hecho, Mikey!- le felicito Mistery. Mikey se saco los auriculares, guardo el reproductor y empezó a dar saltitos._

_-¡Mi turno!- Donnie se adelanto y se paro sobre la cuerda. Leo miro a su hermano y sonrió, poniéndose en guardia. Donnie saco unas armas ninja (kunais y estrellas) y, después de calcular bien, las lanzo. Estas revotaron y se dirigieron hacia Leo._

_-¿Tienes algo mejor Donnie?- pregunto con una sonrisa Leo, después de desviar las armas con sus katanas. Pero cuando miro hacia el frente, Donnie ya no estaba. -¿Pero qué…?- volteo la cabeza, miro hacia el otro techo (la meta) y ahí estaba Donnie, chocando los tres con Mikey. –Bien pensado- Leo miro a Raph, quien se había adelantado y ahora estaba parado sobre la cuerda._

_-Veamos cómo termina esto intrépido- Raph choca su puño contra la palma de su mano. Raph, como si nada, corrió por la cuerda y tiro a Leo como si nada._

_-¡Leo!- Mistery corrió por la cuerda y se colgó de cabeza, sosteniéndose con las piernas. Estiro los brazos y logro atrapar a Leo. Los subió como pudo y en cuanto estuvieron sobre la cuerda, se fueron a donde estaban los demás._

_-Muy bonito, Raph- le dijo Leo, mirando a su hermano. La tortuga de rojo se rio simplemente. En eso, Mistery sintió un aroma muy peculiar._

_-No otra vez…- pensó con pesadez para después darse vuelta y empezar a caminar, parándose en medio de la cuerda._

_-¿Mistery?- Mikey miro atento lo que estaba haciendo ella. Leo, Raph y Donnie estaban hablando de otra cosa, así que no notaron nada. Mikey se acerco a ella y se paro al lado de ella en la cuerda. -¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Ella está aquí- Mistery le señalo con la mirada el techo que estaba en frente de ellos. Mikey, disimuladamente, miro hacia esa dirección._

_-¿Crees que no vaya a atacar?- Mikey miro curiosos a su amiga, quien se encogió de hombros._

_-No creo- Mistery miro a Mikey y le sonrío. –Vamos con los demás- ambos empezaron a caminar y se fueron, haciendo como si nada._

_-Pagaras por tu traición y tus mentiras Mistery- pensó aquella figura, para después darse vuelta e irse corriendo._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos otro día**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mica: ¡Hola gente, estoy de regreso!**

**Leo: Me alegra verte de nuevo Mica (sonríe)**

**Mikey: ¡Mica! (se lanza y abraza a la chica)**

**Mica: Jajaja, yo también los extrañe chicos (se separa de Mikey) he tardado un poco por falta de inspiración -_-U**

**Donnie: me alegra que estemos cerca del final ^_^**

**Leo: Oigan…¿y Raph?**

**Mica: Digamos que…está sentado, pensando que me va a pedir**

**Mikey: ¡Vamos con el capitulo! (salta emocionado)**

**Raph: Si, si. Recuerden que, gracias al cielo, no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la cadena Nickelodeon**

**Todos: ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Mikey y Mistery corrían sobre los techo como almas que lleva el diablo. Ambos ya estaban cansados, hace una hora que los estaban persiguiendo._

_-¡No te detengas Mikey, corre!- Mistery seguía corriendo y Mikey la seguía. Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Qué está pasando? Pues vera, las tortugas y Mistery habían salido a la patrulla común, se separaron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Pero el problema fue que, en cuanto Leo, Donnie y Raph estuvieron lejos de Mikey y Mistery, ambos empezaron a ser perseguidos por robo pies y, como eran demasiados, terminaron desertando. En un momento determinado, en cuanto estuvieron en otro techo, Mistery se dio vuelta y les lanzo unas estrella ninja, las cuales explotaron cuando entraron en contacto con los robots. Ambos, sin perder tiempo, empezaron a correr nuevamente._

_-Me estoy cansando- pensó Mikey con preocupación. Mistery, al notar que Mikey se estaba alentando, le agarro la mano y tironeo, haciendo que el menor siga corriendo._

_-Demonios…ya empezamos a cansarnos- pensó Mistery cuando sintió que sus piernas temblaban. –Tengo dos opciones o encuentro un lugar donde escondernos…o los robo pies nos atraparan- pensó ella, sin dejar de correr y tironear a Mikey. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que la chica vio un enorme cartel posicionado sobre uno de los edificios. -¡Ya se!- pensó, sonriendo aliviada. Empezó a acelerar un poco, adelantándose bastante con Mikey. Se escondieron detrás del cartel y esperaron, hasta que vieron como los robo pies pasaban al lado del cartel y no si quiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia._

_-Menuda suerte…- Mikey suspiro aliviado. De la nada, las rodillas de Mikey se cansaron de sostenerlo y termino arrodillado en el piso. Mistery hizo lo mismo y suspiro de alivio, sacando su T-Phone de un bolsillo de su cinturón._

_-Muy bien, ahora solo debemos…- la voz de Mistery se vio ahogada cuando una mano se poso sobre su boca y, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió como un brazo la rodeaba, dejando sus brazos encarcelados y sin poder moverse. Hicieron que ella se levantase, sin soltarla y dejando caer su T-Phone, y ella vio como le hacían lo mismo a Mikey. Ambos intentaron zafarse del agarre, pero estaban demasiado cansados y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos quedaron inconscientes._

_Momentos después:_

_-¿Es aquí Donnie?- Leo miro al genio, quien estaba mirando la pantalla de su celular._

_-Según esto…si- Donnie se dirigió hacia un enorme cartel y miro atrás de este. Se agacho al ver algo en el piso y recogió aquel objeto._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Raph se paro atrás del genio, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Es el T-Phone de Mikey…- Donnie miro hacia un lado, donde habían trozos de un objeto destrozado. -…y eso es lo que queda del T-Phone de Mistery- Donnie se levanto y Leo se le acerco._

_-¿Pero donde están los dueños?- pregunto Leo. Raph también se acerco y espero una respuesta. Donnie se quedo en silencio, pensativo, para después sonreír._

_-¡Ya sé cómo encontrarlos!- Raph y Leo miraron al genio con una sonrisa_

_Mientras tanto, Mistery abría lentamente los ojos y se daba cuenta de su situación: estaba sentada en el piso de lo que parecía ser una celda, sus muñecas estaban atadas para atrás con una cadena y estaba encadenada a la pared. Miro a su lado y vio a Mikey, inconsciente y en la mima condición que ella._

_-¡Mikey, despierta!- el menor, después de ese grito, abrió sus ojos azules y, como pudo, se arrodillo, mirando a su alrededor._

_-¿Dónde…?- las palabras de Mikey murieron cuando alguien abría la puerta y entraba._

_-S-Sensei…- los ojos de Mistery se abrieron como platos, mirando con algo de miedo a aquel tipo. Detrás de él, venia Karai._

_-Mistery…- Destructor camino unos pasos y se puso en frente de Mistery, la agarro del cuello y la obligo a levantarse. Ella gimió levemente, pero no hizo nada._

_-¡Déjala!- Mikey se paro como pudo y miro con miedo como su enemigo ahorcaba a su amiga. Destructor, sin decir nada, soltó a la chica. Ella se quedo parada y tosió un poco. Pero abrió los ojos con pánico al ver que empezaba a caminar…hacia Mikey._

* * *

**Mica. Y hasta aquí…los dejare con la intriga**

**Mikey: ¡Dejen comentarios, por favor! ^_^**

**Leo: Recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Donnie: Espero que escribas pronto el final Mica**

**Mica: ¡Por supuesto!**

**Raph: Espero que me devuelvas esos favores en algún momento…¬_¬**

**Mica: ¡Si, te lo prometo! ^_^U**

**Mikey: ¡Nos leemos otro día!**

**Todos: ¡Adiós!**

**P/D: ¡BOYACASHA! ¡En el próximo capítulo, les pediré un enorme favor! ¡Adiós!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mica: Hola gente, he vuelto y estamos con el último capítulo de esta historia…TT-TT fue divertido mientras duro**

**Leo: ¿Dejaras de escribir historias?**

**Mica: ¡Eso ni soñando! O_o**

**Donnie: Entonces seguirás con otras historias después de esta ^_^**

**Raph: ¿Significa que seguirás torturándonos en otras historias?**

**Mica: ¡Sí!...¿pero sabes algo?**

**Raph: ¿El que?**

**Mica: En alguna de mis historias me vengare de ti**

**Raph: Mierda…O_OU**

**Mica: Ahora que lo recuerdo…me recuerda que tengo que pedirles un favor a los lectores**

**Mikey: ¡La cual estará al final de la historia!**

**Mica: ¡Exacto! Recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece, sino que son de Nickelodeon**

**Todos: ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

_-¡DEJALO!- grito Mistery cuando vio que su antiguo Sensei estaba parado en frente de Mikey. Destructor se quedo quieto y no dijo nada. -¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!- Karai y Mikey parpadearon cuando escucharon eso, el menor sonrió levemente y Karai frunció el seño. -¡Tan solo eres un cobarde que se esconde detrás de unos estúpidos robots, de una armadura y de una chica que ni siquiera es su hija!- grito Mistery. Destructor, al escuchar eso último, golpeo en el estomago del menor, dejándolo tirado e inconsciente, para después voltearse de golpe hacia ella y la fulmino con la mirada. Karai y estaba confundido, realmente no entendía nada. -¿Pensaste que yo no lo sabía?- Mistery se rio de forma sarcástica. –Estabas muy equivocado…Sensei- lo último lo dijo con asco._

_-Cállate, ahora- ordeno Destructor. Mistery sonrío, no se iba a callar…no ahora._

_-¿Por que?...¿Te da miedo que se enteren de la verdad?- siguió hablando ella, sin importarle la mirada que le dirigía el Destructor. –Entonces, hablare yo…te recordare un par de cosas- ella sonrió un poco al ver como el seño de Destructor se fruncía. –Mataste a la mujer que, según tu, amabas con todo tu corazón…le hiciste la vida infeliz a tu amigo solo porque este se gano el corazón de ella y tuvieron una hija…separaste a una bebe de su familia, la criaste e hiciste que ella sintiera odio hacia la persona equivocada- Karai parpadeo levemente, sorprendida de la forma en la que hablaba Mistery._

**_¡PLAFF!_**

_De un momento a otro, Mistery termino con la cara ladeada hacia un costado, su cara era cubierta por su cabello (el cual estaba suelto desde que despertó). Lentamente, y con la mirada baja, su cabeza volvió a su lugar. Una risa leve se empezó a escuchar, hasta que Mistery alzo la vista y miro a Destructor, con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara y una de sus mejillas rojas. _

_-¿Le enseñaste de honor a Karai?-ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, levemente divertida. -¿Cómo le puedes enseñar eso a alguien, cuando ni si quiera lo tienes?- siguió hablando Mistery. Destructor, ya bastante arto, se acerco un poco más y levanto la mano para cachetearla. Pero Mistery se le adelanto: ella hizo para atrás la cabeza y, rápidamente, la hizo para adelante, golpeando su frente contra la de Destructor._

_-Maldita mocosa…- ya sin paciencia, le golpeo en la boca del estomago. Mistery cayó al piso y gimió levemente. Pero ella pudo ver como él salía del cuarto.. Mistery, después de darse cuenta, miro a Karai y se quedaron en silencio, ambas mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Pero Karai no la aguanto y la desvió, para después salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. En eso, Mikey despertó lentamente._

_-¿Estás bien Mikey?- pregunto con preocupación Mistery, aunque agradecía al cielo que él no haya escuchado lo que ella dijo._

_-E-eso c-reo- Mikey cerro fuertemente los ojos, intentando contener las lagrimas. -¡Quiero ir a casa!- pensó sollozando levemente la tortuga, dejando caer aquellas lagrimas que aguanto. Mistery, al darse cuenta de eso, suspiro y apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiéndose impotente._

_Mientras tanto:_

_-Ahí están- susurro Donnie, apuntando hacia una ventana, donde se podía ver un cuarto enorme con una silla y, a cada lado de esta, estaban Mistery Mikey atados al piso con cadenas._

_-Parece muy fácil…- Leo se quedo mirando por la ventana._

_-Demasiado- completo Raph, acercándose. Entre los tres, después de verse entre sí, entraron por la ventana y, en cuanto aterrizaron en el piso, se acercaron rápidamente a Mistery y a Mikey. Donnie se acerco a ellos, mientras que Raph y Leo le cubrían la espalda. Pero en cuanto el genio intento tocar a Mikey, su mano lo traspaso y este se desvaneció, al igual que Mistery y, de un momento a otro, se vieron rodeados._

_-¡Sabia que era demasiado fácil para ser verdad!- pensó con fastidio Raph, mientras derribaba alguno robo pies._

_-G-gha- Leo tenia a un robo pies sobre él. El líder intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero varios robos pies se le unieron y se posicionaron arriba de él. En eso, él sintió como el peso disminuía, hasta tal punto que no sintió nada de peso sobre él. -¿Pero que…?- Leo alzo la vista y se encontró con que alguien le tendía una mano. En cuanto vio bien al dueño de la mano, sonrió: era Mistery. Él tomo su mano y se levanto, ella le sonrió y siguió peleando, al igual que Leo._

_-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Mistery, después de derrotar a otros ninjas. Las tortugas asintieron y, tan rápido como pudieron, se dirigieron a la ventana más cercana y salieron, empezando a ir de techo en techo._

_-Síganlos…- fue lo único que dijo Destructor a Cara de pez y a Perrera. Ambos asintieron, asieron una reverencia y se fueron_

**_… … … …_**

_-¡No puedo creer que estemos escapando!- se quejo Raph sin dejar de correr. Leo rodo los ojos, ya sabía que su hermano diría eso._

_-¡Pues créelo rojito!- le respondió Mistery. -¡Así que cállate y sigue corriendo!- Raph gruño. En eso, la nariz de Mistery capto un aroma familiar._

_-¡Chicos, no quiero asustarlos pero!…- Donnie fue interrumpido._

_-…¡Cara de pez y Perrera vienen detrás de nosotros!- completo la frase Mikey. Empezaron a acelerar el paso, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que el siguiente edificio estaba muy lejos. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a sus enemigos en frente de ellos. Mikey se figo hacia un lado, ahí habían unas cuerdas que legaban a un edificio que estaba del otro lado de la calle._

_-Leo…- susurro Mikey. Disimuladamente, Leo miro por sobre su hombro a su hermanito, quien estaba parado detrás de él. -…las cuerdas- Leo miro hacia un costado y sonrió, había entendido a lo que se refería su hermanito._

_-Chicos, cuando diga ahora vayamos hacia las cuerdas, ¿entendido?- susurro el líder, los demás asintieron. -1…2…¡3!- pensó Leo, para después sonreír. -¡Ahora!- empezaron a correr hacia las cuerdas, hasta estar del otro lado. Mistery, al ver que los enemigos estaban por pasar por las cuerdas, agarro una de las katanas de Leo y corto aquellas cuerdas._

_-¡Adiós, tontos!- Mistery saco de su cinturón una bomba de humo y la tiro al piso, dejando un humo de color morado. En cuanto este se disperso, ellos ya no estaban. Perrera y Cara de pez fruncieron el seño._

**_… … … …_**

_-Gracias Donnie- Mikey le sonrió a su hermano, en cuanto este termino de vendarle las muñecas. Las cadenas habían dejado una marcas rojas en sus muñecas, al igual que uno cortes que estaban sangrando hace poco._

_-De nada hermano- Donnie la sonrió al menor, quien ya se estaba levantando de la camilla. Mikey salió del laboratorio, junto a Donnie, y, en cuanto salió, se dirigió a donde estaban sus hermanos._

_-Que bien se siente estar en casa- Mikey se sentó en el sillón y sonrío._

_A la mañana siguiente, ellos estaban en la sala y vieron como Mistery salía de su cuarto con una mochila en su espalda y unas vendas en sus muñecas. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad, pero Mistery pudo notar un leve tono de tristeza._

_-Me voy- contesto ella. Las tortugas, al escuchar eso, se levantaron y se acercaron a ella._

_-¿Que?...¿Por que?- Mikey miro con tristeza a su amiga. Splinter se paró de donde estaba y se acerco a ellos, pero se quedo a una leve distancia y no dijo nada._

_-Porque me tengo que ir- contesto ella con simpleza. Mikey la abrazo con fuerza, ella sonrió y le correspondió._

_-Pero queremos que te quedes- susurro Mikey. Ella se separo un poco, pero todavía agarraba de los brazos al menor, al igual que él se aferraba a los de ella._

_-Lo sé- en eso, ella sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza. Ella miro al responsable y se encontró con Leo, quien le sonrío y asintió. Donnie también se acerco y le puso una mano en la espalda. Ella lo miro, él le sonrió y también asintió. Después de eso, los cuatro miraron a Raph._

_-¿Que?- se cruzo de brazos y se hizo el desinteresado._

_-¿Tu que dices rojito?- ella se separo de Mikey y se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa y una ceja levantada. -¿Me quedo o me voy?- Raph miro a sus hermanos, quienes le sonrieron y le dieron animo._

_-Serias un buen saco de entrenamiento- todos se rieron ante aquello, pero habían entendido que él también quería que ella se quede. La tortuga de rojo se acerco a ellos y se encogió de hombros. Mistery le sonrió y extendió uno de sus brazos, con la mano cerrada. Raph la miro un momento, para después sonreír levemente y chocar su puño contra el de ella._

_-Aunque…- las tortugas miraron a la chica. -…les advierto que todavía tengo algunos secretos- Raph simplemente rodo los ojos. Mikey, Leo y Donnie se rieron, tenían a una nueva integrante en el equipo…y en su familia._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡MISTERY! ¡MIKEY! ¡VOY A MATARLOS A AMBOS!- se escucho el grito de un Raphael furioso. Leo y Donnie, quienes estaban en la cocina, vieron a Raphael cubierto de pintura roja y plumas. El genio y el líder se taparon la boca con la mano, intentando no reírse._

_-¡Jajajajaja!- ambos vieron a los responsables de aquello, parados en frente de la puerta de la guarida y apoyándose entre sí, descostillándose de la risa._

_-Yo creo que nos acostumbraremos a esto muy rápido- pensaron ambos, empezando a reírse bajito. Vieron como Raph apretaba fuertemente los nudillos, para después empezar a correr tras los responsables de su nueva "apariencia". Mistery y Mikey, al ver que el "rojito" se acercaba a ellos furiosos, se echaron a correr, pero sin sacar aquella enorme sonrisa de sus caras._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado y siento mucho haberme tardado un poco**

**Mikey: ¡Recuerden dejar comentarios!**

**Leo: Y que mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Donnie: Obviamente sin agresión**

**Mica: Ho, antes de que se me olvide, les quiero pedir un favor. Verán, planeo hacer como una especie de entrevista a nuestros queridos protagonistas**

**Leo: No solo pueden ser preguntas, sino que también pueden ser retos a cualquiera de los personajes**

**Donnie: Incluyendo a Mistery **

**Mica: También me pueden preguntar o retar cosas a mi…y si puedo, meteré a ero-chan en esto**

**Raph: Si, si, si…solo háganlo en cuanto pueda**

**Mica: Y otra cosa, a medida que más preguntas y/o retos aparezcan, más capitulo iran saliendo ^_^**

**Donnie: Y bueno, eso es todo**

**Leo: Espero que cumplan con esto, por favor**

**Mikey: ¡Espero que lo cumplan! ¡Por favor!**

**Leo: ^_^U repitió lo mismo que dije yo (pensó)**

**Todos: ¡Nos leemos otro día! ¡Cuídense y un saludo para todos!**


End file.
